Yellow Moon
by scarylolita
Summary: Naruto has his hands full raising a son while simultaneously wanting to forget the gruesome circumstances of the child's birth. Meanwhile, Sasuke returns to Konoha full of resentment towards his only surviving family. When their paths cross, secrets are revealed and they are forced to deal with a past everyone would rather forget. Warnings inside. AU, NaruSasu.
1. Prologue

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ah, I am finally writing a Naruto fanfic. This is very exciting. Hope you all enjoy the prologue~ **

**Story warnings: murder, crime, gang violence, abuse, dark themes in general.**

* * *

_Naruto felt his eyes widen as he watched the scene play out before him. He couldn't move. His feet were glued to the ground. _

_Never before had he been witness to something so spectacularly horrible. _

"_NO!" he screamed, but he knew it was too late. No warning would reach their ears in time. There was nothing he could do._

_As he watched the events play out, unable to tear his gaze away, he knew the gruesome images would stay plastered to the back of his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. They would be like scars, never fading, never leaving. _

_They would be forever._

* * *

Naruto frowned, recalling the crash. It was brutal, but one could say Sai got off easily, especially compared to the girl.

Naruto sat in the waiting room, quiet and alone. He felt hot, even though the room was cold and he was shaking, shaking, shaking. He sat there for a while until finally gathering the courage to approach the front desk.

A young nurse led him to a room at the end of a hallway.

"Press the 'call' button if you need anything," he smiled cheerfully.

Naruto nodded and the nurse walked off.

He slowly reached for the door. His hand hovered above the doorknob for a minute before he finally opened it.

In the hospital bed sat one of his best friends in the world, wearing one of those ugly, blue gowns. He was facing the wall ahead, eyes closed.

Naruto's feet made quiet tapping sounds as he made his way closer to the bed.

The dark-haired man turned his head toward Naruto, "Is someone there?"

The other cuts and scrapes have long since healed, but small, faint scars remained on his face, a permanent reminder to anyone looking at him. His eyes were shut, bandages no longer covering them like they were last time Naruto had seen him.

"Sai," Naruto said after a moment's pause, "It's me."

"Naruto?" Sai smiled and held out his hands. His arms seemed so small and fragile looking that Naruto was sure they'd snap right off. He'd always been on the slim side, but Naruto imagined that he'd lost a bit more weight during the time he was comatose. It made Naruto upset seeing his proud friend so vulnerable like that and knowing that he could have stopped it.

Naruto let out a shaky breath and inched closer so Sai could put his hands on the blond's cheeks. The dark haired boy moved his hands across Naruto's face, touching his eyelids, lips, nose and hair.

"You feel different," he stated and gave Naruto a sharp flick to the cheek before let his hand rest on his own lap. "You've got bangs… and your hair is a tiny bit longer, huh?" he asked.

"So is yours... well, a lot… you look like a girl..." Naruto said, rubbing his cheek where Sai's hand was previously touching.

Sai touched the tips of his hair. "I guess you're probably right. I'll cut it when I get out of here," he laughed.

Naruto's chest tightened at the sound.

"She died, right?" Sai asked quietly.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, almost choking out the word.

"I'm sorry."

"It's been almost a year, you know."

"I know."

"I can't stop thinking about it…"

"Trust me," Sai said softly, "I understand. She was the last thing I saw… She was the last thing I'll ever see."

"She was with a child, you know."

Sai nodded, "I knew."

Naruto laughed bitterly, "Was I the only person who didn't know? I'm so stupid…"

"She hid it from you," Sai explained.

"The baby survived…" Naruto said.

Sai smiled and nodded his head once, but didn't say anything.

"I don't understand why she didn't tell me she was pregnant," Naruto frowned.

"She was scared," Sai said, though it was only half the truth.

"I'm scared too…! I… I can barely take care of myself. What if I mess up and permanently fuck him up?"

"You'll be a great father," Sai smiled.

"I'm eighteen years old…"

"I know," Sai said quietly, before asking, "What did you name him?"

"Minato," Naruto replied. "It was my dad's name."

"I like it."

"Sai?"

"Yeah?"

"Open your eyes, I want to see them."

Sai's eyelids lifted, revealing the two glass eyes.

"They look... very real."

"Do they?"

"Yeah," Naruto said in a wet voice. He forced back tears, causing a lump the size of a fist to dwell in his throat.

"Don't cry… Please…"

"I'm not," Naruto sniffled; the lump in his throat was becoming unbearably tight, so he let the tears fall free.

Sai frowned, slowly reaching his hands forward. "I can hear you." He wiped the tears off his friend's face, "I can feel them."

Naruto let out a quiet sob, repeating apologies.

"It was an accident," Sai said softly, lightly ruffling his friend's messy hair. "It was certainly not your fault."

Naruto shook his head, momentarily forgetting that the man in front of him couldn't see the gesture.

"And even if it wasn't an accident, even if you planned the whole thing, I would forgive you. You're my friend. I know you didn't want any harm to come to me."

"I was so stupid… I am so stupid…"

"Not at all," Sai insisted. "If it's anyone's fault it was the driver's," he let out a bitter laugh, "Or maybe mine. I guess I'm not very fast. If I was I could have gotten us both out of the way in time. I barely reached her."

"The driver is dead."

Sai nodded, "I don't want to sound harsh… but… is it bad if I'm relieved?"

"No. Apparently he was a drug transporter named Kabuto Yakushi. He was on his way to make a delivery. When I found that out… I thought it served him right. Fuckin' gangs… Everything that happened… Every person who died… somehow it all ties together and relates back to that."

"I know."

And maybe, if Sai did reach her, then there would have been two dead bodies instead of one. The possibility crossed Naruto's mind more than once, but he never let it linger.

It hurt, though he knew he wasn't the one in the most pain.

Sai…

Naruto didn't say anything else for a while. He didn't feel like he deserved to be forgiven. He should have been the one sitting in the hospital bed with eyes wide but forever unseeing. If only he reacted quicker… or, reacted with more than just a scream. He could have saved Sai from having to experience any of this. Maybe he could have saved the girl too, no matter how much she didn't want to be saved.

The two of them stayed silent for a long time.

Naruto looked down at his hands. His fists were clenched so tightly he was drawing blood from the shallow wounds his nails were causing. He wiped his palms on his jeans and stared at his friend. It was difficult to look at him. It would be difficult for a long time.

He could tell that Sai was trying to act the same. He was trying hard to act like everything would be okay, and things would return to normal. Naruto could see right through the act. Naruto tried to tell himself that Sai was still Sai and things wouldn't change, but they would. They had to. Change is inevitable; its occurrence is an endless cycle.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Sai laughed, "Just making sure you didn't leave."

"I didn't…" Naruto scanned the room and gritted his teeth as his eyes found a magazine rack, reminding Naruto of all the things his friend wouldn't be able to do anymore. Sai loved to paint. He loved to draw. He loved to read. Whenever he had a free moment you would see him curled up on a sofa with a book about something that Naruto would consider to be rather boring. Sure, he could learn Braille, but would it be the same?

Sai was the type of person who always took pride in his appearance, now he would need help getting dressed in the morning, and making food.

Sai was not oblivious to any of this either. He knew things wouldn't be the same. Once Sai realized Naruto was going to be a father, part of him was secretly excited. He was the first person to know. He wanted to see the little boy grow up. He wanted to see him get married and eventually have children of his own. The realization that he wouldn't be able to see any of that had hit him hard.

Minato would get married, he would mature, and Sai would miss it all.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to stop the tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes again, but it only made them come out faster. 'It should have been me,' he thought, feeling bitter and remorseful. Naruto didn't have a successful job. He considered himself to be a failure in comparison to his loving friend.

"I'm glad you're awake," Naruto whispered.

"Me too," Sai smiled humbly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"You should visit again. It's nice to hear familiar voices."

"I will," Naruto promised. Naruto always kept his promises. "When are you getting out of here?"

"Next week. They want to make sure I don't fall back into a coma."

"Oh…"

"It won't happen though," Sai assured.

Naruto laughed quietly. "I'll come again tomorrow."

"Bring the little one."

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

Maybe someday things would be okay…

Maybe.


	2. Gaara the babysitter

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The crime aspect of the story is going to be a subplot, this story is mostly going to be about Sasuke and Naruto overcoming internal issues. Anyway, R&R~ **

**Six years later**

* * *

_Six years…_

_It's been six long years._

"I'm bored!"

Gaara Sabaku groans audibly at the sound of the whiny child's voice. How the bloody hell did he, of all people, get stuck babysitting a little brat?

This kid was almost a bigger brat than his father was as a child, and that was certainly saying something because this kid is none other than the son of Naruto Uzumaki. If you could see him, you wouldn't have to be told. You would know, just by looking at the unruly blond hair and bright blue eyes. He's the spitting image of his daddy.

Annoyance flickers across Gaara's face. "And exactly what is it you expect me to do about your _very apparent_ boredom?"

The child makes a face at the man's tone, crossing his little arms. "You haven't done this before have you?"

"What made it so obvious?" he asks dryly.

"You're my babysitter! That means you're supposed to _entertain_ me!" the child explains, exasperated as he throws his hands into the air.

Oh, yes, this child would be the death of Gaara.

"I had assumed that it simply meant I was supposed to feed you and make sure you don't die."

"That too," the child mumbles dryly.

"Okay, Minato, what do you suppose we do?"

"I wanna play!" the child squeals and starts running around the house screaming, "Catch me, catch me!"

Gaara pinches the bridge of his nose and looks at the clock. Just four more hours… he can do it.

* * *

"Never again, _Uzumaki_," he says coldly when Naruto returns home.

"Aw," Naruto laughs, "I'm sure he wasn't that bad." He hangs his jacket in the closet and steps out of his fancy black work shoes.

"Just look at me!" Gaara says, gesturing to himself. The blond gives him a once-over and starts laughing again, noticing the green marker stains on his white shirt.

"You should have known better than to wear white over here."

Gaara crosses his arms. "I put the little shit to sleep."

"Thanks," Naruto says. "I mean it. I know this probably wasn't how you wanted to spend your Saturday, but…" he trails off, shrugging. "Again, thanks."

"You're welcome," Gaara sighs. He couldn't be angry with Naruto, not after everything the blond did for him in the past. Especially after Neji… No, he isn't going to think about that anymore. It's over now.

The blond saunters down the hallway to check on his son, who is sleeping soundly in his bed. "He's not usually so… hyper, I guess you just ended up getting him on one of his more energetic days."

"Lucky me," Gaara chides sarcastically.

Above all others, Naruto knew how much of a handful his son could be. He was the same way when he was that age.

"Sorry." He smiles sympathetically at his friend.

Gaara often wonders how he still finds it in him to do so. Naruto had changed over the years. Some call it maturing, but there was more to it than that. Something had happened. Something horrible, but with this horrible event he had gained something precious.

A child.

So of course Naruto still smiled, he wouldn't be himself if he didn't… however, his smiles just aren't as bright.

"Can I get you anything? Naruto asks, wandering into the kitchen. "You like green tea, yeah? I'll put some on."

Gaara takes a seat at the kitchen table. "How was work?"

Naruto shrugs, "Work was… work." He leans against the counter, waiting for the water to boil.

"Boring, then?"

"Pretty much," he sighs, and then brightens. "I did make lots of tips though," he pats his bulging pocket.

"That's good."

"Mm," Naruto muses as the kettle begins to screech. "Gaara… Am I doing okay?" he asks softly, the question almost going unheard over the sound of the kettle.

"You're doing just fine, Naruto. Don't let anyone make you feel otherwise."

"Iruka says I can move back in with him… but I don't want to do that. I need to make it on my own, you know?"

"I know."

"I feel like I'm waiting for some inevitably horrible event to happen," Naruto clenches his fists. "I can't have any more people taken from me… I can't."

"Naruto –"

"But I have to be honest… sometimes I feel like I _should_ have given him up for adoption, no matter how much I didn't want to… I created a life, but I can't give that life all he needs and deserves. He deserves a family with two loving parents instead of one – two parents who would dote on him and always be there for him. I can't..." he pauses and clears his throat, "I can't give him that. He might have been happier without me. I don't deserve to have a child."

"Stop," Gaara commands. "There is no point in this raging self-pity. It's not very becoming of anyone… And if he ever hears you talking like this, how do you think he would feel?"

"Ah, you're right, you're right. Sorry, I'll stop." Naruto places a steaming cup of green tea in front of the red head, "Here."

Gaara nods his thanks and sips the hot liquid, giving a content sigh.

"You're a good father, Naruto. I see the way you are with him. I can't imagine that he's unhappy. He's always surrounded by people who care for him."

"Yeah," Naruto says, "I guess I just wish I could be here for him more. I think he wishes that too."

"I'm sure, but it's tough being a single father. I'm sure he understands that."

Naruto smiles a bit, "Sometimes I think you forget that he's only seven."

"Children are smart, they know things."

"Maybe."

They continue to talk back and forth, conversing about simpler things until the next hour approaches.

Gaara squeezes his friend's wrist before standing up. "I should be off. Lee wants me to meet him after he gets off work."

"Oh," Naruto puts on a shit-eating grin, "I bet he does."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, it's not like that –"

"Sure, sure," Naruto waves his hand, not believing it for a second. He is glad that Gaara is finally dating again, because God knows he deserves to be happy and he deserves to be taken care of. It's good to see him finally moving on, and Naruto finds himself wishing he could do the same.

"Don't be a pervert," Gaara snaps as Naruto walks him to the door.

"Hey, who said anything perverted? Not me," the blond holds up his hands innocently, though the shit-eating grin is still plastered onto his expression.

Gaara grumbles something about a "blond idiot" as he slips his feet into his shoes.

"Well, I'm going now."

Naruto smiles wryly, "Have fun at your little late night rendezvous, but not too much fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Naruto, we both know there is nothing in the world you wouldn't do at least once."

"Touché…" he laughs.

Wasn't that the truth?

Naruto's life was full of mistakes, good and bad. A mistake was the reason he was currently raising a child… Or maybe he should call it an accident. Nonetheless, he wouldn't trade Minato for anything in the world. From the moment he first held him in his arms, a newborn baby all pink and wrinkled… Well, he knew he would never be able to let the child go.

The original plan was to put the child up for adoption, but that went straight out the window once he set eyes on the baby. That little baby was a part of him, and he'd be damned if he was going to let another piece of himself slip away.

"You should sleep, you look tired."

Naruto snorts, noting the ever-present dark circles around his friend's eyes. "I could say the same about you."

Gaara gave him a dry stare. "Insomnia," was his simple explanation.

"Right," Naruto mumbles. Some things never change.

"Goodnight," Gaara says before leaving, "and go to bed."

The blond waves his friend off and does as he is told to after checking in on his son one final time.

He retreats to his own bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and throwing on an old t-shirt. He stifles a yawn with the back of his hand before crawling into bed.

'Please, no nightmares tonight,' he prays, hoping to get a decent night of sleep for a change.


	3. Home sweet home

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thank you guys for the follows, etc. Hope you are enjoying~ **

* * *

It is Naruto's day off, a seemingly rare occasion these days. He and Kiba are on their way back from the corner shop because Minato wants to have a movie and candy night. Naruto couldn't help but agree that sounded like a nice idea, and Kiba? Kiba is always in the mood for a night at the Uzumaki residence. Never a dull moment.

"Did y'hear? Apparently Uchiha is coming back to Konoha," Kiba says out of the blue.

"Huh? The Bastard?" Naruto snaps out of his brief daze. "Why?"

Kiba shrugs. "I don't know, man. No one even knows where he ran off to. I was starting to think he died or something."

"Who said he was back?"

"Ino told me." Kiba takes a piece of liquorice out of its package and chews on it.

"How'd she know?"

He laughs lightly, "You know her, she's a bit of a gossip. It's kinda scary... I don't know how she finds out about the things she knows."

"Hm. I wonder why he left…" Naruto muses aloud, "Do you think Ino knows?"

Kiba shrugs blindly, "Probably not, no one seems to know. You know how the Uchihas are. They want to keep everything a secret, especially if there's a possibility if might make them look bad. They have that mentality that if one looks bad, they all look bad. They share all the shame."

'Sasuke is coming back… would yah look at that_,_' Naruto finds himself thinking, unsure of how he feels about it. Though, to be perfectly honest, his memories of the black haired bastard aren't exactly fond ones. In the past, they had a very… rocky relationship, to say the least.

They fought. They fought often and spent many of their school years in the principal's office getting scolded. However, it had all changed one night.

Things were going the way they usually did. Sasuke and Naruto were butting heads and exchanging blows at a local park, but when it ended... It ended differently than most of their fights. This time it ended with Sasuke's head in Naruto's lap. The black haired boy started crying, sobbing, screaming and clawing at the other boy, mumbling things Naruto didn't understand and didn't want to. The blond just sat there and allowed Sasuke to let it all out. It's all he could do. Once it started, he couldn't bring himself to move an inch. He couldn't bring himself to look into Sasuke's eyes, red-rimmed and bloodshot. He could barely let out a breath.

"It'll be okay…" he had mumbled, though he wasn't quite sure what "it" was.

"No, it won't," Sasuke whispered in an eerily calm voice that sent unpleasant chills up Naruto's spine.

That was the last night Naruto had seen the Uchiha boy. It was the last anyone saw of him. His disappearance left Naruto with questions, but no matter who he asked, no one seemed to know where he went and those who did weren't going to tell. Naruto harassed Itachi about it on more than one occasion, but the stern man refused to reveal anything involving where his younger brother was. Naruto eventually gave up and shrugged it off, leaving his questions behind.

"Earth to Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"You're spacing out a lot today, man, what's on your mind?" Kiba asks.

"Ah," Naruto gives his friend a sheepish grin. "Sorry, you know, the usual stuff I suppose. I'm just stressed out."

Kiba frowns.

"But let's not go there today," Naruto brightens. "We're going to make today fun. Now come on, Hinata and Minato are waiting."

* * *

"Welcome back," Hinata smiles as the two men return with junk food.

"Yummy, yummy! Candy, candy, candy!" the little cretin squeals, jumping around the room.

"By the looks of it, you really don't need any candy, squirt," Kiba laughs.

"But I want some!" the child pouts.

Kiba ruffles Minato's hair and dumps the shopping bag of candy out onto the table.

"Ohhh," Minato sings, "I want these! No, this! No, some of those!"

"How about," Naruto cuts in, "You have a little of each?"

"Yay!"

Naruto gets a bowl out of the cupboard and pours a little bit of each kind into it. "Don't spill them," he warns as he hands Minato the bowl.

"I won't!"

"Why don't you go into the living room and pick a movie for us all to watch."

"Okay!" he skips out of the kitchen, spilling a few candies out of the bowl along the way. Kiba laughs and Naruto simply shrugs it off. It was inevitable and they all knew it.

Minato ended up choosing_ Shrek 2_. Naruto was glad he chose a silly movie, one he could laugh at. He is finding it harder and harder to laugh lately, with all the stress of work and paying bills.

Kiba has an arm wrapped around Hinata, who leans into the touch. Naruto will never admit it, but watching them makes him feel jealous and lonely. He wants what they have. He wants somebody he can hold, and who will hold him. He wants someone to be there for him when he wakes up from a nightmare, but he just doesn't have the time to invest in a relationship. He can't afford much more than a one night stand, or a quick fuck here and there.

He can't afford to spend time trying to meet a nice girl, then go through the process of asking her out, going on dates, and spending money he doesn't have. What money he makes goes towards Minato, food, paying the rent, and other necessities.

He wishes he had time. Sex without an emotional connection makes him feel even more alone when it's over, but it's all he can have for now. It feels heavy at times, but he decided he'd take what he could get.

These thoughts, however, stay in his head. Naruto doesn't want to bother anyone with his incessant whining. He is lonely, and tired, sure, but he doesn't want pity. That is something he can't handle. People already pity him, and he hates it more than anything.

When he first left the house with his son, he took note of all the looks he received. He could read all of their thoughts.

"_What's he doing with a child?"_

"_But he's so young!"_

"_I hope that baby isn't his."_

"_Where's the mother?" _

Naruto wanted to shut his eyes, cover his ears with the palms of his hands and tell them all to shut up because their gazes were as loud as screams. It wasn't any of their business. People are too nosy for their own good.

Even when people would tell them how cute Minato was, they would say, "Your little brother is adorable," or, "How cute, taking your little brother out."

Naruto once thought that at least he could come home and relax in his warm bed, but then the nightmares started. Every single night was filled with images of that bloody day and Naruto wakes up sobbing, "I couldn't save her, I couldn't save her."

He knows that deep down she wanted it to end this way, but he tries not to think about it. He tries, desperately, to distract himself.

Just take deep breaths…

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

"You're okay now," he'll say to himself.

So much for having a stress-free day.

He stares at the television screen, trying to concentrate on the dialogue of the movie and trying to dismiss the thoughts racing through his mind.

* * *

"How does it feel to be back in Konoha?" Itachi asks his little brother as they step out of the airport.

"Hn," Sasuke grunts as they settle in Itachi's black Mercedes.

"Oh, I see," he says sarcastically. "I apologize for not being able to attend your graduation ceremony. I had to attend the ceremony of the University of Konoha."

"It's fine," Sasuke mumbles, "You do teach there, I get it"

"Classes went well, I assume?"

"They went fine, _brother dearest_," he says bitterly. "Though I don't see why you forced me to attend a school so far away. There are plenty of good universities closer to home, like the one you teach at."

"Good, maybe, but not the best. You attended the best."

"It wasn't necessary," Sasuke sinks into the passenger seat and crosses his arms.

"Stop pouting like a stubborn child, you know it was more than necessary." Itachi starts the car and pulls out of the airport parking lot. He sighs audibly, he would have to get used to dealing with his younger brother's resentment once again.

"No."

"Denial isn't attractive, Sasuke, so stop this nonsense."

"I hate this fucking place," he mumbles.

"Language."

Sasuke ignores his older brother and stares at the passing trees. He knows that if it were up to Itachi, he wouldn't be coming back to Konoha at all, but there was nothing he could do. Sasuke was twenty-four and, according to the law, capable of making his own decisions. Though, Sasuke knew Itachi disagreed and if Sasuke were to be reasonable, it would be obvious as to why. Unfortunately, good logic and reasoning were qualities that Sasuke lost when it came to dealing with certain things. Denial became the most preferable option.

Sasuke spent his post-secondary years at a very prestigious foreign university and each time summer rolled around Itachi insisted on spending it "somewhere warm" rather than in Konoha. This summer is Sasuke's first time home since leaving for university. Itachi knew that sooner was better than later, so rather than spending summer "somewhere warm" again, Itachi finally allowed Sasuke to come home.

Why try to prevent the inevitable?

Perhaps this time Sasuke will be able to land on his feet instead of his face.


	4. Time to be social

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Read, review, enjoy ~ **

* * *

If there is one thing Sasuke has always been good at, it is acting. No, not the movie type of acting, but the type of acting where he pretends he just doesn't care. He is cautious, and won't allow emotions to surface onto his expression. He is a blank slate.

Contrary to very popular belief, Sasuke cares about lots of things, but his self-proclaimed apathy doesn't let it show.

Right now; however, it is different. It is different because he is back in Konoha.

The moment he stepped off the airplane, torrents of memories came back, memories he wanted to keep pushed away and locked up in the back of his mind. It was easier that way. Being in Konoha makes it hard. He can't pretend anymore because he is being constantly reminded and it's painful. It feels like the wounds are once again fresh and bleeding. Literally and figuratively.

Maybe there is a part of Sasuke that is thankful to Itachi for forcing him to leave. While he was gone, things were simple. He could forget about the bad, and concentrate on other things. He just studied, allowing his entire life to be consumed by school.

Everything Itachi does is in Sasuke's best interest and Sasuke knows this, deep down. Itachi raised him by himself after their parents passed away many years ago.

"Sasuke," Itachi calls.

"Yes?" Sasuke asks, opening his bedroom door. He's been unpacking his things ever since returning home.

"We're required to attend a party tonight, be ready."

"Where?"

"At the Sabaku residence."

"Why?"

"Their family company is going through a merger with ours," Itachi explains calmly, "Shisui has been taking care of things while you were away studying, but the company is yours soon and that of course means you are required to attend these events."

"Oh."

There was a brief pause.

"You'll be fine?" Itachi asks.

"I can get dressed by myself perfectly well, Itachi," Sasuke says dryly.

Itachi gives his brother a somewhat annoyed look and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke strips of his casual wear in exchange for a crisp black suit and a dark red tie.

Time to be social.

* * *

"Ready?" Itachi asks his little brother before they walk through the doors. Kisame is with them, much to Sasuke's distaste. He was never fond of his older brother's boyfriend – he especially wasn't fond of his involvement in gangs. Then again, who was Sasuke to talk?

"I'm fine, Itachi," Sasuke says as they all enter the Subaku residence.

It's the same as he remembers, minus a few changes to the layout and maybe a couple new paintings.

Temari Sabaku greets them at the door.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke," she grins. "Everyone can't wait to see you."

"Thank you, but if you would, uh, excuse me," Sasuke says, trying to keep his voice even, "I have to use the facilities."

"Down the hall to the left, in case you don't remember," Temari says, still wearing that damn smile.

Sasuke nods his thanks and makes his way down the hall.

Time to be social? Yeah, right.

He doesn't want to see these people. There are other Uchihas here and they all know of his mistakes. They'll all judge him. They'll all be thinking that he, of all people, does not deserve to take over the company. They'll all be thinking he isn't capable.

And maybe... maybe he isn't.

Sasuke feels himself shaking. He takes deep breaths until he reaches the bathroom.

"Why am I doing this to myself?" he whispers, turning the sink taps on and splashing the cool water over his face.

Once he's calmed down a bit, Sasuke retreats to the first empty room he can find.

"A library?" he mumbles, viewing the room. There are two tall armchairs in front of a lit fireplace and bookshelves covering the walls.

Comfy.

Sasuke enters, shutting the door behind himself.

'It's quiet here… I think I'll stay,' he thinks, picking up the first novel he spots. "_Hear the Wind Sing_ by Haruki Murakami?" he reads.

He sits down in one of the chairs and opens the book.

Pages into the novel, Sasuke hears the door creak open. He looks up and sees a small blond boy is hovering in the doorway in black formal wear.

"Sorry, mister," he says, blushing, "I thought the room was empty."

Sasuke smiles, "That's okay."

"Can I stay in here?" he asks shyly.

"Sure."

The boy enters the room, closing the door behind him and hopping on the Victorian armchair across from Sasuke.

"There's no one my age here, so I'm bored," he explains, bouncing up and down on the chair. Suddenly he seems a lot less shy.

"I understand," Sasuke says. "When I was your age my parents would make me come with them to business parties. I didn't have much fun either."

"How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty-four."

"Wow, old!" the child says and Sasuke laughs. "That's the same age as my daddy."

"It's not so old," Sasuke protests mildly.

"Well I'm just seven," the child gives a toothless grin, now swinging his legs back and forth.

'His parents must have had him young…' Sasuke finds himself thinking. "You're pretty hyper, aren't you?" he asks, noticing that the child hasn't stopped moving since he walked through the door.

The boy tilts his head sideways, "I'm um…hypo…hyperactive. I have this thing called ADHD!"

Sasuke makes an 'o' with his mouth. 'That makes sense.'

"What are you reading?"

"It's called _Hear the Wind Sing_ by Haruki Murakami" Sasuke says.

"Sounds boring! What's it about?"

Sasuke laughs, "It's about a nameless man narrating his everyday life."

"Oh," the boy says. "Can you read it to me?"

Sasuke blinks a few times, "Sure."

The boy grins, jumping out of his chair to sit with Sasuke, who begins to read where he left off. The child tries to concentrate hard enough to follow the words. The boy, though unsure of what he is saying, takes in each word by itself. He takes comfort in the sound of the stern looking man's strangely soft voice.

"Thank you," the boy says once Sasuke finishes reading. "I didn't really get it, but you're a good reader! My Daddy doesn't read to me."

"Why not?" Sasuke asks, closing the book.

"He's too busy."

"With work?"

The boy nods, "He works at a fancy cafe. He used to have two jobs, but he got fired from one of them."

"Oh," Sasuke frowns, unsure of what else to say.

The boy makes a face, "It was my fault. He stayed home with me because I got really sick with pneumonia! They told him if he didn't come in that day, he didn't ever have to come in again."

"That's not very fair."

The boy shakes his head.

"Where are your parents now?"

"Daddy is with Gaara," the child says. "They're talking about boring things, so I went exploring. Gaara said I could go in any of the unlocked rooms."

"Oh, is your father friends with Sabaku?"

"Yup!" the boy says cheerfully, "A little while ago Gaara came to babysit me."

"Is that so?" Sasuke feels a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Gaara babysitting? It makes Sasuke wonder what else has changed in Konoha since he's been away.

"Yup! But he isn't very good at it," he says, shaking his head and Sasuke chuckles.

"What about your mother?"

The boy shrugs, his joyful demeanor wearing away.

"It makes Daddy sad, it makes him cry when I ask about Mommy. I don't want to make Daddy cry, so I don't ask about Mommy anymore."

Sasuke frowns, "You don't know who your mother is?"

The boy shakes his head. "No one likes to talk about it. Gaara says that Daddy will tell me when I'm older, but I think he just needs more time so he won't be so sad anymore."

Sasuke nods. "Hey," he says, "What's your name?"

"Minato!" the child says.

"That's a very nice name," Sasuke says, feeling as if he's heard it before. _'_Why does it sound so familiar?' he wonders to himself.

The child beams at the compliment. "What's your name, Mister?"

"I'm –" he starts, but before he can finish he is interrupted by a low call coming from the hallway.

"Minato?" the voice echoes.

"In here, Daddy!" the child happily shrieks back, hopping off the armchair and running towards the door.

Sasuke shouldn't be surprised, but he is. The man that walks through the door is none other than the idiot Naruto, wearing a black suit with a blue tie. Oddly, no orange. He looks the same, yet so different. It reminds Sasuke just how many years have went by.

"What are you doing in here?" Naruto asks, ruffling the boy's hair.

Minato looks back at Sasuke. "I was just talking!"

"Talking? I hope you weren't bothering anyone, little man."

The boy shakes his head turns around. Naruto follows his sons gaze, locking eyes with Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto."

Minato looks at the two adults. "Are you friends?"

"Hopefully he wasn't any trouble?" Naruto asks, brushing off his son's question.

"No way, not at all!" Minato holds up his hands defensively, "I was being good, right, Mister?"

Sasuke puts on a polite smile, "Yes, you were."

"Okay, squirt," Naruto says, "We're gonna head home. You getting tired?"

"I'm fine, daddy!" the boy says stubbornly, though his yawn gives him away.

Naruto laughs, "All right, little man. Let's go."

"Piggy back?"

Naruto crouches, "Hop on."

Minato wraps his arms around his father's neck and his legs around his father's torso.

"Bye, Mister!" Minato waves to Sasuke, who waves back.

"Thanks for, uh, watching him," Naruto says before they leave.

Sasuke hasn't heard Naruto's voice in many long years. It was once a voice he thought he'd never be able to forget, constantly screaming, "BASTARD-SASUKE!" each time they crossed paths. It used to be boisterous and loud, but it wasn't loud now. It is soft and gravelly, giving it a sombre sort of tone. Sasuke assumes the scratchiness comes from all the screaming he did when they were young. Sasuke remembers many occasions back in school where the blond boy had screamed himself hoarse and couldn't talk for the rest of the day. Ah, yes, Sasuke always appreciated when that happened. The silence was blissful.

However… this sombre look… it doesn't suit him.

Sasuke remembers the child's words from earlier: _"It makes Daddy sad, it makes him cry when I ask about Mommy."_

What the hell happened while he was away?


	5. Double edged sword

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for reviewing (:**

* * *

"Daddy," a soft voice cries out, ripping Naruto out of his nightmares.

He lets out a soft groan before opening his eyes.

Minato is standing in the doorway holding his favorite stuffed bear to his chest.

"Daddy," he says again.

"What's the matter, little man?" Naruto asks tiredly, sitting up.

"I had a bad dream…" Minato takes a tentative step into the room.

'That makes two of us_,_' Naruto thinks with a frown. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The child shakes his head. "Can I… Can I stay in your bed tonight?"

"Of course," Naruto says softly. He can relate. Whenever he has a nightmare, all he wants to do is crawl into bed with someone, too.

The child climbs up onto the mattress and settles under the covers.

"Do you know that man at the party today?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"You both looked sad when you saw each other," Minato says, "So I thought… maybe you were friends?"

"Oh," Naruto says carefully, "I suppose I knew him, a long time ago, but we weren't friends."

"You didn't like him?"

Naruto laughs quietly, "Not at all, we never got along."

"Why?"

"I don't know, we were just too different."

"Maybe you're not so different," the child says, yawning. "He read me a story."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah," Minato sighs into the pillow, "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Minato," Naruto mumbles, forced to mull over his son's words.

'I'm nothing like that bastard…'

* * *

Mornings in the Uzumaki household are hectic and busy.

"Up, up, up," Kiba yells, opening the door to Naruto's bedroom. "Don't wanna be late, do yah?"

Naruto groans loudly in response.

"Come on, even your son beat you out of bed this morning!" Kiba says, wildly shaking his blond friend.

"That's nothing new," Naruto rolls over and opens his eyes. "Did he eat?"

"Hinata made him waffles."

Kiba and Hinata often come over to help keep things in order. Naruto would be lost without the help of all his friends.

"Okay," Naruto sits up and stretches. "I really appreciate you guys always doing this."

"It's no trouble, man, you know that. Hinata always makes me get up at the crack of dawn for fuckin' yoga anyway."

"I guess so, but I still feel bad."

Kiba waves a hand dismissively.

"Thank God it's summer," Naruto sighs, going to his closet to put on his work clothes.

"I'll fuckin' say," Kiba chuckles, "Getting your kid ready each morning was always a crazy time."

But even summers in the Uzumaki household are frantic. It's just their way of life.

Naruto laughs, "I'll admit he's a bit of a handful."

Kiba sits on the bed, "He is, but he's a good kid."

"Yeah, he is."

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," Naruto greets Ino with a big grin as he walks into the cafe.

"Hey, babe," she smiles back at him.

"We busy?"

"Not really," she says, shrugging. "We're never busy until lunch rush."

"And supper rush," Naruto shudders dramatically.

Ino laughs. "Supper time is the worst," she agrees.

"You can say that again," Tenten pokes her head through the kitchen doorway, holding a wooden spoon and waving it around. "Now quit dilly-dallying."

"We can afford to slack off a bit," Naruto mumbles, "It's early."

Tenten laughs, "Don't let the boss hear you talk like that."

Naruto bats his eyelashes innocently, "Iruka loves me, and he wouldn't dare fire me. The customers love me, too. They'd miss me if I left!"

Tenten snorts, shaking her head as she retreats back into the kitchen. A faint, "Chop, chop!" heard.

"Any big plans for the weekend?" Naruto asks Ino as the two of them prepare the tables for a party of nine that made reservations earlier.

"Shikamaru is taking me out," she says with a smile.

"That'll be fun," Naruto smiles back, "Out where?"

"For dinner."

"That's nice."

Like Kiba and Hinata, Naruto feels a bit envious of Ino and Shikamaru, but at the same time he was happy for them. If anyone deserved happiness, it is his friends.

"You know I'm here for you, right, Naruto?" Ino says suddenly, "We're all here for you."

"I know, Ino."

She smiles and pinches his cheek before getting back to work.

The day continues the way Naruto knew it would. As the day goes on and the hungry customers pile through the door, Naruto quickens his pace.

Another day, another dollar.

Plus tips.

Naruto is quite the charmer.

* * *

Sasuke got used to seeing many unfamiliar faces. That is how it had was when he was away at school. Last night was different. Last night was different because he was back home. Last night, there was no unfamiliar face, instead there were too many familiar faces and –

"_Sasuke, is that you?" _

This is why Itachi didn't want him to come back to Konoha. That man is still here… Part of him wanted to say, "No," and run away, but as soon as his eyes made contact with that disgustingly familiar expression, he couldn't look away.

The sun's touch is red hot today. Sasuke feels the burn as soon as he wakes up, the light scolding his bare body as it shines through the window. Sasuke raises an arm, bringing it up to shield his eyes.

"Ow…" Sasuke hisses.

Fire shoots up his spine as he goes to close the curtains.

He sinks back into the comfort of his bed, tangling his limbs in the pastel colored sheets.

"_You're hurting me…"_

"_Do you like it?" _

He shifts slowly, pressing his palms to his eyes and letting out a miserable sigh as he tries not to recall the night before.

"I slept in again…" he notes, shifting his gaze towards the clock hanging above his desk.

A short knock sounds at his bedroom door and without much more warning, Itachi marches inside.

"Get up," he commands, playing the role of the morning – or really, afternoon – drill sergeant.

"I can't."

"And why, pray tell, can't you?"

"I'm sore."

Itachi flops onto the bed with an uncharacteristic lack of grace.

"Why, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? You aren't the only one who suffers. Everyone around you has things to deal with. Everyone has pain."

Sasuke scowls, "Just because someone else has it worse, it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to feel a certain way. How selfish, Itachi. Everyone deals with things differently."

"That's a double edged sword, Sasuke. The issue goes both ways."

"Shut up."

"What do you think our parents would say?"

"Shut up…"

"They'd be so disappointed and disgusted in how you're dealing with the mess you've created."

Low blow.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hisses.

"Don't get angry, you have no right. You know what I'm saying is nothing but the truth."

"The same could be said about you," Sasuke whispers, the weak tone of his voice sounding unfamiliar to his own ears. "If they knew you didn't take over the company what do you think they'd say? You always were the favorite… They'd be angry about the people you spend time with as well. I'm not the only one who –"

"This is not about me or the people I choose to date," he hisses. "I've dealt with their death, unlike you. Did you ever stop to look at yourself? I didn't force you out of Konoha just for fun! I did it to save you!"

Sasuke flushes, turning away.

Itachi stands up, ripping the covers off the bed. "Get up and dressed," he demands before leaving.

Sasuke sits up, his eyebrows scrunching together as he spitefully does what his brother told him to do.

* * *

"He wasn't always so cruel," Sasuke will insist whenever Itachi brings it up, and it is mostly true. The man seemed kind enough at first, but it was simply to get what he wanted.

On the other hand, he was also giving Sasuke what he wanted – an escape. A dangerous one, but an escape nonetheless.

Sasuke can still picture it vividly, even though he doesn't want to. The memories repeat in his head, like a scene from a violent movie about the dangers of the thug life.

That man was still a stranger the first time he put his hands on Sasuke's thigh. He promised to give Sasuke what he wanted, if he could have something in return.

His name is Orochimaru, and at first, he seemed nice.


	6. A business deal

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thank you for follows, favorites, reviews ~ **

* * *

A business deal. That's all it was. Nothing more, nothing less. Just business.

So sixteen-year-old Sasuke spread himself out on that king-sized bed, trying not to look as uncomfortable and inexperienced as he felt. Never before had he been touched like that.

Two warm bodies pressed together.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and wore a pained expression on his face, but Orochimaru didn't look. Or rather, he didn't care. He had a firm grasp on Sasuke's hips while his legs were tossed carelessly over two broad shoulders.

There was pain. It burned something fierce, the feeling of his fleshy insides being stretched too far.

Sasuke couldn't find his voice. He just shut his eyes.

Once it was over, Orochimaru said nothing. He just collapsed on the bed beside Sasuke without uttering a single word.

Once the man's breathing steadied, Sasuke got out of the bed. He turned the night lamp on, lighting up the room with a dim shine. He glanced down at the sticky mess on his stomach and on the sheets, feeling an unpleasant pain in his spine as he limped to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, pale skin even paler than usual, almost sickly looking. He leaned in closer, staring into his own eyes. They looked frighteningly like two black holes. There was inside.

Kids get used to hearing all those silly romances about careful touching. It's hardly ever the way it is in the movies.

The act felt so vulgar, even though it was something human and natural. It didn't feel natural. There was something very wrong about it. Maybe it was the fact that he was doing this to get what he wanted, what this man had promised him.

He spent too much time asking himself how he ever could have wanted it.

After he showered and put his clothes back on, he curled up on the chair beside the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The morning after wasn't pretty either. There was none of that romantic waking-up-in-each-others-arms bullshit like in the movies. There was just an uncomfortable sadness lingering in the air.

Goddamn those fucking romance films, they are so deceiving.

He looked around for Sasuke when he woke up, noticing he wasn't lying next to him like he assumed he would be. He threw the blanket off and went to fetch a pair of sweatpants to wear. After he was clothed he pulled back the curtains, lighting up the room and seeing Sasuke curled up on the chair.

"Kid," he said, "What're you doing?"

"I can't really move," Sasuke said monotonously.

"What?"

Sasuke said nothing else.

"Were you a…?" Orochimaru trailed off.

Sasuke looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"You were..." he paused, sighing. "Tsk... I didn't know. I thought you'd be used to it."

"Yeah," Sasuke said quietly, feeling like he had done something wrong. Maybe taking a kid's virginity was considered a burden. "Sorry about the sheets," he gave a dry, humourless laugh, like he was ashamed or slightly embarrassed.

No apology escaped Orochimaru's lips. Sasuke smiled a sad smile and took a step closer to him, pressing his forehead against the man's chest.

Orochimaru put his hand on Sasuke's head.

The man sighed. "Hey, boy, how old are you?"

Sasuke just shook his head. Orochimaru didn't move, he just kept standing there with his hand on Sasuke's head and he was quiet. Sasuke was quiet too, but Orochimaru knew he was crying. He could feel a wetness on his sternum. They had stayed like that for a long time and when Sasuke finally pulled back, Orochimaru got a clear look at the boy's glassy eyes before turning around and reaching into a drawer to fetch a small plastic bag.

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled, pocketing the bag that was handed to him. He gave another unsure smile before leaving Orochimaru alone to change the sheets before his wife returned home from her business trip.

Sasuke was expendable, young, and impressionable. Orochimaru took advantage of that, and soon enough his true nature was revealed. Soon it wasn't just a business deal, it was something different. He liked doing things, strange things that his wife hated, so he had to find another way to let out all his pent up aggression and sadistic sexual frustration. Violence was always in his veins and some nights were rougher than others. Some nights were so rough that Sasuke would start to shout, but not once did the words "stop" or "no" escape his lips.

Because once you sign a contract, you can't go back on your word.

When Sasuke returned to Konoha, he knew that the past would return, too.

"Seven years, Sasuke," Orochimaru had said to him just the other night, "I've been waiting seven years for you to finish fulfilling your end of the bargain."

"I've done enough," Sasuke whispered harshly, wanting to be strong but shaking all over.

"Our agreement was one year," the slimy man continued, "A year is twelve months, not eight. You owe me… and perhaps with interest."

But Itachi forced Sasuke to leave before the deal was over, and now he'd have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

"Are you feeling better now?" Itachi asks as Sasuke saunters down the stairs.

"Better?"

"I'm assuming your poor mood was to blame for your obscene behaviour?" he says as he stands in front of the stove stirring a pot.

"Right," Sasuke mumbles, carefully lowering himself onto a chair at the kitchen table.

"Who was he?" Itachi asks without turning away from whatever it is he's cooking.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid, you know exactly who I'm referring to. There was someone here last night."

Sasuke frowns, running a hand down his face. It is always incredibly awkward talking to his brother about these kinds of things, but Itachi doesn't find it awkward. Itachi doesn't really find much of anything awkward.

"Please tell me it wasn't… that man?"

Part of Sasuke wants to act spitefully and tell Itachi that he's being a hypocrite because he's the one dating Kisame Hoshigaki... However, he isn't going to do that.

"I…" he trails off. He couldn't lie, not to his brother. Not again.

"Okay," Itachi sighs, turning the stove off and finally turning around, "I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not mad," he repeats.

"Yes, you are!"

Itachi walks over to his younger brother and puts a hand on his head.

Sasuke wants to raise an eyebrow at the contact, but refrains from doing so.

He's silent for a while, but when he finally does speak, what he says surprises Sasuke –

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi says, poking his forehead.

Sasuke stares down at the floor, unable to look his older brother in the eye.

"Fuck it," Itachi says, uncharacteristically. "Let's go out to eat."

Sasuke snorts, "I was wondering why you were cooking… You can't cook."

* * *

"Naruto!" Ino hisses with wide eyes.

"Whaaaat?" Naruto whines as he puts away a stack of menus.

"Sasuke!"

"What?" Naruto repeats again, in a deadpan this time.

"Sasuke's out there!" she points.

"So?"

"So?" Ino frowns, "This is the first time I've seen him in seven years. He looks even better than I remember! Oh, God, he's prettier than me."

"Don't worry, he's not," Naruto snorts. "I saw him yesterday."

"Hey, you didn't tell me about that," Ino tilts her head, "What happened?"

"I saw him at Gaara's place."

"I heard he was going to be there but he never showed."

"He was there," Naruto chuckles, "I found him in the library with Minato. I think Sasuke was trying to hide."

Ino joins Naruto in laughter, "Minato must have been bugging the hell out of emo-boy."

"Well oddly enough, the Prince of Darkness didn't seem to mind."

"Aw," she smirks, "Well, go on. They're in your section."

Naruto makes a face of mock horror before going to take their order.

"Yo, Itachi," he says as he sidles up to their table.

"Hello, Naruto."

"So you met my son," Naruto says, turning to Sasuke and giving him a business like smile.

"I did," Sasuke starts. "He's a pretty bright kid, I was almost surprised to find out he was yours."

"Callin' me an idiot already? The conversation just started."

"And don't you feel the nostalgia?" he asks dryly.

Naruto snorts. "I was going to check for myself to see if you were still an asshole and yup, I was right. You're still as much of a bastard as you always were."

"Tch, and you're just as stupid."

"Hey, is that any way to talk to the guy who's gonna handle your food?"

"If you even think abou–"

"Boys," Itachi cuts in.

Naruto smiles apologetically. He is fond of Itachi, who, unlike Sasuke, is always pretty nice to him.

"Okay," he says, "So what can I get for you guys?"

"Coffee," Sasuke states, "Black."

Naruto nods, jotting it down in his notebook.

"Anything to eat?"

"No."

"Sasuke," Itachi cuts in, "You need to eat something."

"I don't trust the idiot to handle anything I'll be putting in my mouth."

Naruto makes a face while Itachi simply sighs.

"Well, I'll have... miso soup."

Naruto nods again as he writes it down. Itachi always orders something light.

"Make that one miso and one tomato," Itachi says, "Sasuke will eat it once it's in front of him."

Naruto chuckles, "All right."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Sasuke drawls.

"Then stop being so anti-social," Itachi says.

Ironic, coming out of an Uchiha's mouth. Then again, Itachi has a lot more poise and regality than Sasuke is able to exhibit in situations like this. Around Naruto, he can't help but mouth off.

Naruto stifles any further laughter. "I'll be back with your order shortly," he says before walking back behind the counter.

* * *

"I should really get a car," Ino says. The two of them exit the restaurant after a long day of work and settle in Naruto's old sedan.

"It's no problem driving you home," Naruto says, "You're on the way."

"And I'm always appreciative," she smiles.

"I know."

"So, did you figure out what you'll be doing tomorrow night? "

"Tomorrow night?"

"Friday, silly."

"Ah… right. Shit, all the days are starting to blend together."

"I feel yah."

"I don't know, though," Naruto shrugs, "Minato will be at a friend's house, so maybe I'll just have some alone time before picking him up."

"That'll be nice."

"Yeah."

"I'm having Shikamaru over," she smiles wryly, "We're going to have some alone time of our own."

"Oooh, gurl," Naruto says playfully, "I'm so jealous."

"Of me or Shikamaru?" Ino jokes.

Naruto chuckles, "Of you, obviously. Shikamaru's quite the catch."

Ino snickers. "So, what about you. Do you have your eye on anyone?"

The blond shakes his head, "No. I feel like I'm really bad at relationships."

"You're not," Ino insists, "You've just had a rough time of things in the past. It'll get better and someday you'll find a nice girl."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Naruto says, "But I don't know."

She gives him a pat on the shoulder before they reach Naruto's car.

"So I take it Sasuke is just as much of an asshole as he used to be?" she laughs, buckling her seat belt.

"How'd yah guess?" Naruto laughs along with her, starting the car.

"You guys never did get along, did you?"

"Not at all."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I really don't know…"

"Well do you know what I think?"

Naruto groans. He knows what is coming. "No, what do you think?"

"You guys are two peas in a pod."

Naruto makes a face. "Minato said something similar last night. A lot of people say that."

"Smart boy," she says. "If he said it, then it must be true."

"Yeah, yeah."

Truth be told, it is something Naruto has considered it as well; however, he never lets the thought linger. He is similar to Sasuke? No way in hell!


	7. Sasuke the babysitter

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy, r&r (:**

* * *

Naruto runs a hand through his hair. Boy, is he stressed out. He spent the first couple hours of the day dialing every number in his phone book. He needs to find Minato a baby sitter. Nine out of ten times, Hinata or Kiba are available, but they both have plans! They offered to take Minato out on their date night, but Naruto refused. He didn't want Minato to cause them any trouble when they were trying to have a romantic night out.

"I suppose I could just take him to work with me…" Naruto mumbles to himself. "Iruka wouldn't mind."

"Daddy?" Minato looks up at his father with curious eyes.

"Sorry, little man. Looks like tonight is going to be a boring night for you."

"Why?" he asks.

"You're comin' to work with me."

Minato makes a face. "Do I gotta?"

"Yeah," Naruto says, sympathizing with the boy. "We can bring your coloring book and you can draw, if you'd like."

"Okay," Minato grins.

Naruto bends down, kissing his son on top of the head. "I promise I'll try and make this as painless as I can," he chuckles. "Then you can go to your friend's house tonight and have lots of fun, okay?"

"Okay," Minato says again, giggling.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto walks into the café holding hands with his son.

"Hello, Minato," Ino smiles.

"I get to stay here today because Daddy couldn't find a babysitter," Minato states.

"Oh, no," Ino says, sympathizing. "Well, hopefully you won't get too bored!"

As Naruto fetches his apron, Ino helps Minato get set up at a table with his coloring pencils and coloring book.

"Want anything to drink?" she offers.

"I want apple juice!"

"One apple juice, coming right up," She smiles before going to fetch the boy his drink.

* * *

An hour later, as Minato colors with as much precision a child can muster, he hears the café bell ring as more customers pile in.

"Mr. Sasuke?" he says aloud to himself as he spots the familiar dark haired man walking with someone that looks much like him. "Mister!" Minato yells at him, attracting the attention of the majority of the people in the café without realizing it.

Sasuke says something to his brother before walking towards the table Minato is seated at.

"Hello," he smiles.

Minato gives him a toothy, childish grin. "I came to work with Daddy today."

"I can see that," Sasuke chuckles, sitting across from him.

"I'm coloring," he continues. "Want to see?"

"Sure."

Minato begins to leave through his coloring book, pointing out the pictures he's most proud of.

Sasuke nods along, giving praise to the boy and his vividly chosen colors. If he had to choose… he'd certainly have to admit that the purple lion with the green mane was his favorite. He especially liked how he laid amidst a field of pink grass under a blue sun and yellow sky.

Minato shuts the coloring book after showing Sasuke his many masterpieces. "I don't want to color anymore, though," he states sadly.

"What will you do now, then?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't know," the child pouts. "Daddy doesn't get off until forever!"

"Forever, hm?" Sasuke smiles slightly.

"Yeah! He always works a lot!"

"That's no fun."

"Nope!"

"I didn't know you were so good with children," a new voice cuts in.

Sasuke looks up, spotting Naruto. He has to force back a grimace.

"Daddy!" Minato grins.

"Hey, little man. Are you bugging Mr. Emo – er, I mean are you bugging Sasuke again?"

"No!" the boy insists. "I don't bug anyone! Everyone likes me!"

Naruto chuckles. "Yeah, I suppose that much is true."

"Daddy, I don't want to draw anymore. When can we leave?"

"Sorry, bud. Not for another 6 hours."

Minato lets out a long whine. "Can I stay with Sasuke then?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow, looking over at the brunet. "Why?" he asks.

"Because he's fun!"

"Sasuke? Fun?" Naruto snorts. "I never thought I'd live to hear that one slip out of anyone's mouth… let alone a child's."

"You are hilarious as ever, Naruto," Sasuke says dryly.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Minato whines

At a loss, Naruto almost stutters his response. "S-sure… If Sasuke is okay with it?" He glances at his ex-rival.

"I…" Sasuke pauses. It might be nice to have a little company after Itachi drops him off back home. "It's okay with me," he says. "We're finished running errands."

"All right…" Naruto mumbles, feeling weird about leaving his little boy with someone he once passionately disliked. "Gather up your things, Minato. Itachi is grabbing coffee and then I suppose you'll be leaving."

"Itachi?" Minato asks as he shoves his coloring book and pencils into his little blue backpack.

"My brother," Sasuke supplies.

"Oh!" the child grins, recalling the man who walked through the doors with Sasuke. He stands up on the booth seat and wraps his arms around Naruto's neck. "Bye, Daddy."

Naruto rubs Minato's back. "Sorry today sucked for you," he says.

"That's okay!" Minato smiles before jumping off the seat.

Sasuke stands up and Minato sidles up next to him.

"Please take care of him…" Naruto quietly requests.

"Of course…" Sasuke nods, before Naruto walks to the backroom.

"Why so glum?" Ino asks.

Naruto scrunches up his face before letting out a sigh. "Minato is going to leave with Sasuke."

"Really?" Ino chuckles.

"Yeah… for some reason, Minato really likes that bastard."

"Maybe Minato has seen the kinder side of Sasuke."

"I can't imagine a kind side to him, honestly," Naruto laughs.

"Me neither," Ino snickers. "Are you jealous?"

"Of Minato?" he raises an eyebrow.

"No!" she snorts, "I mean of Sasuke. Minato is really drawn to him, for some reason."

"Yeah," Naruto grumbles. "Soon enough Minato will be calling him Daddy and he'll forget who I am."

Ino slaps his shoulder. "Drama King. Don't be silly. You'll always be Minato's favorite. You're his father."

* * *

"Wow, is that your house?" Minato asks, staring out the window and pressing his hands against the glass.

"Yes," Sasuke says as they pull into the long driveway.

"It's super-duper big! It's as big as Gaara's!"

Itachi chuckles from the driver's seat, stopping the car in front of the main entrance.

Minato eagerly gets out of the car, and Sasuke follows a moment later.

"Bye," he mumbles to his brother before shutting the door and watching him drive off.

"The yard is so big and pretty!" Minato says as he looks at the flowers and the trees.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Sasuke smiles, unlocking the door.

"Wow! It's so nice in here!" Minato yells, twirling around the front entrance as his voice echoes. "Daddy always tells me to be careful when I go to other people's houses, so I'll try to be careful here, too."

He recalls the time he broke one of Hinata's vases and another time he broke one of Temari's decorative fans. They weren't angry at him, but he could tell his dad was stressed out over it. He doesn't want to do that again. His dad has enough on his mind!

Sasuke smiles at the energetic boy. "What would you like to do first?"

Minato presses a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Hm…" he thinks aloud.

Suddenly Sasuke's cell phone begins ringing. He lets out a sigh as he digs it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he says.

Minato watches as his expression changes. He no longer looks happy and Minato finds himself wondering if there's someone he doesn't like on the other end talking to him.

"What?" Sasuke frowns, trying to stay calm for the sake of the nearby child. "That was the last time… I told you already and I don't want to keep repeating myself. Stop trying to contact me… Please…"

Minato doesn't quite understand the conversation, but nonetheless he walks over to where Sasuke is standing and tugs on his sleeve.

"Hang up," he tells him.

Sasuke looks down at Minato with an expression that confuses him. However, seconds later, Sasuke hangs up the phone and sits down on a nearby sofa.

"Who was it?" Minato asks.

"No one important," Sasuke insists, leaning back against a pillow.

"Was it someone bad?"

Sasuke forces a smile. "Yeah, it was someone who isn't very nice."

Minato can tell. Sasuke looked scared, and if Sasuke is scared, that guy must be super scary!

"Anyway," Sasuke says, perking up again. "I'm sorry about that. Now, what would you like to do?"


	8. Drunk and dirty secrets

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thank you for reviewing ~ **

* * *

After his shift is over, Naruto drops Ino off and then makes his way to Sasuke's place. He's feeling somewhat anxious about picking Minato up and questions keep piling up in his head.

"What if Minato decides he likes Sasuke more than he likes me?" he wonders aloud, tightening his grip on the wheel. "No… that wouldn't happen," he reminds himself. "He might think Sasuke is cool and whatever, but I'm still his father…"

Eventually, he pulls into Sasuke's driveway. It's long and it loops around so you don't even need to back out. He parks, stepping out of the car and approaching the front door.

He lets out a sigh before knocking.

It's quiet for a moment, but Naruto soon hears the pattering of feet and soon the door opens.

"Daddy!" he hears.

"Hey, little man," Naruto grins as Minato jumps into his arms. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" the child yells happily.

"That's good."

Sasuke is leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thanks…" Naruto says awkwardly before turning around and taking Minato to the car.

"Anytime."

* * *

In the car, Minato insists on telling Naruto all about his day with Sasuke. Truthfully, if spending a day with Sasuke was as nice as Minato makes it sound, Naruto wouldn't mind.

However, it makes him feel somewhat jealous that he can't give his son what Sasuke gave him.

"… Then we played hide and seek, but Sasuke didn't want me to get lost so we only played on the main floor! His brother came home a little later and played with us, too!"

"Oh," Naruto forces a smile. "That sounds fun."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad?"

"What?" Naruto chuckles, "Of course not. I'm happy you had a good day. Are you looking forward to going to your friend's house tonight?"

"Yeah!" Minato claps his hands together. "What are you going to do without me tonight?"

"Maybe I'll go see a friend, too," Naruto says, though seeing a friend isn't exactly what he has in mind for the night…

* * *

A bar.

A bar is the last place that Naruto should be, but this is often where he finds himself during his alone time.

While Minato is spending the night at a friend's house, what better to do than get drunk and whine to the first stranger to ask what's up.

However, tonight is different.

Tonight, Sasuke is sitting on the opposite end of the bar, but neither of them are drunk enough to start a conversation.

And even if they were, it'd probably just end in a fight... Then again, maybe what the two of them need is a little bit of familiarity.

Naruto wraps both hands around his beer bottle and sighs.

'The air is extremely tense… I think even the bartender probably feels it,' he finds himself thinking. 'I really should head home…'

Nonetheless he doesn't budge.

Minato would hate the thought of his dad drinking himself to the point of a hangover. It's happened in the past and it's just not fair to the boy. If it was any other child, Naruto would let it go, assuming he was too young to understand. However, Minato isn't like other kids and he always seems to know when his father is upset over something. It happens more often than Naruto likes to admit.

He watches Sasuke chug down two more of whatever the hell he's drinking before making the decision to go talk to him. Then at least one of them would be drunk enough. Sasuke used to be a lightweight, and that much probably hasn't changed.

Naruto lets out a sigh, downing the rest of his beer before standing up and making his way across the bar.

From the opposite end, Sasuke can feel Naruto's eyes on him, but he keeps his head down. Part of him wants to go over there and start a fight, for old time's sake, but the other part of him realizes that they aren't children anymore and he can't keep acting so juvenile.

He looks up briefly, making awkward eye contact with the blond before looking down into his half-full glass.

Naruto rolls his eyes and orders another beer. Last one.

The two of them are silent for what feels like a long time until –

"Dumbass…" Sasuke says in a slur.

Naruto snickers. "Bastard."

A pause.

"What're you drinking?" Naruto asks.

"Vodka. You?"

"Beer."

"Beer tastes like piss."

Naruto laughs boisterously. "Never thought I'd hear you say a thing like that."

"I'm hardly as prissy as everyone likes to think," Sasuke snorts.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A pause.

"Hey, have you ever seen a ghost?" Sasuke asks, taking a long sip of his new drink.

"What the fuck?" the blond asks harshly.

"I know," Sasuke starts, "ghosts aren't real… but people still get haunted."

"The fuck you talkin' about?" Naruto raises an eyebrow, but softens upon noting Sasuke's odd expression. "How so?" he asks, rephrasing his question.

Maybe this is something Sasuke needs to let out. Maybe Sasuke is like Naruto. Maybe he comes to bars, venting to the first person to show false interest. Tonight, that's not the case. Instead of a stranger, they found each other.

"It's guilt," Sasuke explains, "It's guilt that makes people see the dead."

"Is that why you're here as well, then? You're guilty or something?"

"I s'pose I am."

Naruto smiles bitterly, understanding that feeling perfectly. "So what are you guilty of?" he asks.

"I'm not in the sharing sort of mood."

"It's only fair I get to know."

"And how so? I don't even know _your_ story."

"Didn't think you'd wanna."

"Maybe on any given day I wouldn't, but tonight is different."

"Because you're drunk?"

"Yeah, because I'm dernk… drunk."

"So, what?" Naruto asks, "We're gonna sit here like two gossipy teenagers and swap secrets?"

Sasuke snorts, "When you put it like that it sounds incredibly pathetic."

"Well, maybe it is pathetic…" Naruto says.

"The first night I met your kid, Minato said he didn't know who his mother is," Sasuke mentions.

"He doesn't."

"You think that's fair?"

"Do you think it's any of your business?"

Sasuke gives a one-armed shrug, taking another long sip of his drink before continuing to speak. "I think that when you let something drag on long enough, it becomes everyone's business." He pronounces his words slowly, as if he's trying hard to stay coherent.

"And what kind of logic is that?" Naruto asks, "The drunken kind?"

"Maybe," he admits, downing the rest of his drink. "So c'mon, tell me."

"I slept around a lot when I was younger. I guess I was lonely. Anyway, I ended up getting a girl pregnant in high school. I guess the more time that passed; the scarier it got for her. She couldn't handle it in the end."

"What happened to her?"

"She…" Naruto pauses, swallowing. "She got hit by a car…" he takes another pause, "No… she let herself get hit by a car."

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke says, "I'm assuming she died?"

"Yeah, she did. Sai tried to save her. He tried to push her out of the way, while I stood frozen. He didn't make it in time and the truck hit them both," Naruto finishes off in a whisper, "It was my first time seeing her in a while, and that's how it happened."

"Is Sai…?" Sasuke trails off.

Naruto shakes his head, "He's alive.

"I haven't seen him around…"

"He's blind because of what happened. He only goes to familiar places now."

Sasuke frowns. He won't ask who the girl was, partially because he isn't in the mood to be dragging up Naruto's most painful memories, and partially because he is sure he knows who the girl was. To ask would be particularly sadistic.

"You know what the funniest part was?" Naruto asks, in a tone that says it probably wasn't funny at all.

"What?"

"I didn't even know what she was going through. I didn't know she was pregnant, least of all that she was pregnant with my fuckin' child."

"Oh," Sasuke mumbles.

"Yeah, well…" Naruto trails off, shrugging it off even though he feels like crying. He forces the lump in his throat away with another swig of beer before changing the subject, "So why did you leave Konoha?"

Sasuke laughs pathetically, "I guess you could say… me and my boyfriend broke up."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. So Sasuke's gay? That would explain why he never accepted any of the romantic invitations girls threw at him when they were younger.

"I'm lying," Sasuke says, finding amusement in Naruto's stupid expression. "Well, I'm _sort of_ lying…"

"Oh… So then what was it really?" Naruto asks, feeling especially curious. He was so close to finding out the answer to the question that has haunted him for the past seven years.

Sasuke shrugs, "I got myself into something I thought I could handle. It just so happened that I was very wrong, and I couldn't handle it at all."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks, swallowing with sick anticipation.

Sasuke smirks, looking tired at the same time. "I'm starting to get what you mean. This really is so wrong, you know. Two men that have hated each other since the day they met ending up drunk in a bar and sharing their deepest, darkest secrets like a couple of thirteen year olds…"

"Maybe hate is too strong of a word."

"We aren't thirteen anymore, and even if we were, we aren't the type of people to do this sort of thing."

"Shut up, man," Naruto says. "Besides, you started this."

Sasuke's smirk turns into a smile.

"Come on," Naruto says.

"I signed a contract with a gang leader."

Naruto's lips part in surprise, a whirlwind of emotions rising in his gut at the mere mention of gangs. "What was the contract for?"

"A yearlong exchange – if I gave him what he wanted, he would give me what I wanted."

"And what did he want?"

Sasuke gives him a dry look, as if to say, "What do you think?" He wasn't going to say it out loud.

Naruto frowns, catching on. "Sorry," he mumbles, hoping he isn't blushing.

"I don't know why," Sasuke admits, "But I grew attached to it – maybe that isn't the right word… Maybe I should say I got used to it. He was volatile. It scared me, but I couldn't exactly run away from a man that dangerous, so I tolerated it. I was only sixteen when I signed that piece of paper. I was a child, and I think by the end of it I forgot it was even a business deal to begin with."

"And now?"

"Hm?"

"And now, do you think you've changed since then?"

"I want to think I have, but I'm not so sure," he answers honestly. "Twenty-four is still so young."

"Yeah, it is," Naruto agrees, biting the inside of his cheek to prohibit him from asking further questions.

Sasuke gives Naruto a wry smile, "Ask it."

"Huh?"

"You want to know more, right?" Sasuke reads Naruto's mind. "All the gross parts, right? All the nasty little details of the contract?"

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" Naruto laughs quietly.

"Humans are curious by nature," Sasuke reasons.

"I guess…"

"There were things he liked doing with me that he couldn't do with his wife – that's why he wanted this kind of contract. He didn't want to hurt her, or scare her. He didn't want her going to the cops. He didn't mind hurting and scaring me. I, on the other hand, couldn't go to the cops. I was breaking the law, too. I was young, and he was… well, a hell of a lot older. I hardly understood what I was doing to myself by signing that paper. He made me feel like it was a favor to the world he was doing, being with me. It was probably an attempt to keep me in line. 'You're not lovable. People won't love you. I'm all you have.' He'd say things like that. It hurt, but I'd have to agree. I'm not the most open and lovable person, but I don't think I deserved to be reminded of it every day."

"Why, Sasuke…?"

"Like I said, if I gave him what he wanted, he'd give me what I wanted," Sasuke explains, "Fair enough trade, right"

Naruto frowns sympathetically, and Sasuke takes note that it is a much different reaction than the reactions of his family members. They had all been visibly shocked and appalled.

"I think he was asking for more than you wanted to give."

Sasuke shrugs. "I often asked myself how I could've ended it, but as I came up with answers I found myself asking a new question. Did I want to end it? Did I want it to get better?" He sighs. "If I kept coming back for it, the chance of wanting to end it was pretty slim, don't you agree? I felt as though I deserved it…"

Naruto frowns, unsure of what to say to that. "What did you want from him?"

Sasuke shuts his eyes, "Drugs… he gave me drugs."

"What? Seriously?" Naruto shouts.

Sasuke shoots him an irritated look before sarcastically remarking, "No, I'm lying… Yes, I'm fucking serious."

"But… why? You have money? Why'd you have to –"

"Itachi was in charge of the money. Even before any of this happened, I was in… rough shape, to say the least. He didn't want me spending money of things he didn't know about."

"Eventually you did end it, right?"

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. "No. In a way, Itachi ended it for me, and that is why I left Konoha. Itachi wanted me as far away from that man as possible."

"That's so horrible," Naruto shakes his head. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I signed an _illegal_ contract. I wasn't about to ask the cops to bail me out… Besides, as time went on I found myself going to him instead of the other way around," Sasuke says simply, "but probably just because he forced that idea into my head, that he was all I'd ever have. Plus I needed my fix."

"Did you like him?"

"Maybe I did. Sick, isn't it?" he laughs, downing the rest of his drink in an uncharacteristically sloppy manner.

"Do you still?" Naruto asks. Truthfully, he does think it's sick, but he doesn't think Sasuke is sick. He thinks whoever did this to him is the sick one. 'Sasuke is just brainwashed,' Naruto thinks to himself. 'After hearing such awful things each and every day, eventually you begin to believe them. It sounds like that is what happened to Sasuke. Now he believes all these awful things about himself.'

"I dunno… Prolly not," he admits honestly. "Sometimes I still find myself thinking about him… but at the same time I feel so disgusted by those thoughts."

"Do you…" Naruto pauses. "Have you seen him since returning?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answers, before standing up and stumbling. "That reminds me..."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asks.

"I told him I'd come over… To talk," he mumbles, sounding thoroughly miserable about the idea. "He won't stop pissing around until I do."

"Wait, what?"

"That man," he says slowly as Naruto stands up and follows him to the door.

"Why? Are you with him again?" Naruto asks, frowning, "Are you on drugs again?"

"It not any of your business, is it?"

"What happened to your drunk logic, huh? It's been how many fucking years? Doesn't that mean it's everyone's business now, including mine?"

Sasuke frowns, grabbing Naruto by the shirt in an attempt to make him shut up, but when he is finally standing in front of his old classmate he makes a sobering discovery.

"You're… taller than me."

Naruto gives a hoarse laugh, "Things have changed since we were sixteen."

"Boys, if you're gonna fight, mind not doing it here?" the bartender cuts in, eying them.

Sasuke lets go of Naruto's shirt and steps back.

"Are you happy, Sasuke?" Naruto asks as they step outside into the cool night air.

"I'm fine."

"Then why were you here alone drinking?"

"I…" Sasuke trails off. "Why were you? I'm not the only one dwelling on the past."

"This isn't about me right now, it's about you. Besides, I'm not the one who can barely stand on two legs."

"Shut up," Sasuke scowls, eyes swimming.

"You accept the love you _think_ you deserve."

"Shut up!"

"Sasuke… To be honest, we don't get along, that much is obvious… But I can admit that even you deserve better than a piece of shit like him," Naruto says gently.

Sasuke starts to sob, tears running freely down his flushed cheeks. "Stop saying things like that! You're not allowed to say things like that!" he cries.

Unsure of what else to do, Naruto carefully wraps the slightly smaller man in his arms, allowing him to cry into his shoulder.

It feels like that night all those years ago, where Naruto ended up consoling his alleged _nemesis_. He is starting to realize, as this familiar scene soaks into his brain, that this is not a game. This is not some kind of joke. This is real and it's happening and he can't do a thing to make it okay.

The two of them just stand like that for what feels like hours under the lamp post. It's cold, it's damp, and it's dark, but at the same time it feels peaceful. Maybe it's not the weather that's making them feel that way. Maybe it's each other, not that they'd ever admit it to anyone, not even to themselves.

"Let's go," Naruto whispers, putting his arm around the wasted dark haired man. "You're not going to see any creepy old dudes tonight. You're coming with me."

And Sasuke doesn't protest. He is unable to truly concentrate on anything apart from walking in his drunken stupor. As the harsh wind presses the thin layers of clothing against his body, he finds himself leaning into the blond's warm touch. For some reason, Naruto is familiar is the most comfortable sense of the word.

* * *

"Why do you hate yourself so much?" Naruto asks, handing Sasuke a mug of tea and sitting across from him at the table.

"I don't," he says in a hoarse voice, eyes still bloodshot.

"Then why are you doing this shit?" Naruto frowns, "It's a punishment, right?"

"It's hard being back here," Sasuke admits, staring into the cup.

"Why?"

"I killed my parents."

"No you fuckin' didn't."

"It's my fault they died," Sasuke says, "I ran away and they went out looking for me. They drove off a bridge."

"Why were you running?"

"I was just being the typical spoiled teenager and decided to act out when I didn't get my way. Do you want to know what the worst part of it is? The last thing I told them was that I hated them."

"Sasuke…"

"They died thinking I hated them."

"I don't think they would ever think that, no matter how many times you said it," Naruto softly reasons.

"You don't know that," Sasuke mumbles.

"Yeah, I do," Naruto says, "Remember, I'm a father. No matter how many hate words Minato threw my way, I would know he never truly meant it. Even if he was so angry he couldn't bear to look at me, I know that he'd still love me. I'm his dad. I know that someday when he reaches his teenage years, things will get difficult. I'm overprotective because of all the shit I've seen and done. Minato won't understand because he hasn't been through what I've been through and he'll get sick of it. He'll want me to back off so he can experience life on his own. We might fight. He might say he hates me… but I'll know he doesn't mean it. I'll remember what it was like when he was a child. I'll remember holding him in my arms for the first time. I'll remember watching him grow up. It'll still hurt to hear, but I'll know that those words don't mean shit. Eventually, things will return to the way they were. Almost all kids go through that rebellious phase where they're embarrassed to be seen with their parents. They'll stop saying 'I love you' and shit, but eventually they come back. It's a cycle. It's like it's part of a child's self-discovery or something. Heh… When you're kid says they hate you, it really means 'I love you, you're just pissing me off a lot right now because I'm an angsty teenager.' Trust me. Your parents would have known that..."

Sasuke listens silently as the blond gestures wildly as he talks. Naruto always did have a habit with talking with his hands as much as his mouth.

He doesn't say anything once Naruto falls silent. He just lets out a long breathe and shuts his eyes.

"You know," Naruto chuckles, "I've actually been worried about something lately ever since you arrived back here. I was worried Minato would grow attached to you and prefer you over me… but saying all of that shit aloud, I can see how stupid that was of me."

"You're a good father…" the dark haired male says.

Naruto smiles at him before standing up. "All right, so, I'll fetch a blanket, you can sleep on the sofa and I swear to God if you aren't here when I wake up I'll murder you myself."

Sasuke nods aimlessly, before taking another sip of his tea.

"Okay, the sofa's ready for you," Naruto says, minutes later when he returns.

Sasuke nods, and the blond knows that's all the thanks he'll get from the broody brunet.

"I never thought I'd say this in a million years," Naruto chuckles good-naturedly, looking at Sasuke, "But I'm kind of glad you're back."

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers, "I never thought I'd say this either, but so am I… even if it's hard."

And maybe he's finally realizing it. Maybe he can finally get over everything that happened to him in this town and move on. Maybe to move on would be best…

"If you were going to kill yourself, how would you do it?"

"Morbid much?" Naruto laughs, "I wouldn't kill myself. Never."

"But if you had to…" Sasuke says, "then how would you do it?"

He sounds oddly desperate, and in the end that is probably what made Naruto answer the question.

"Well," the blond frowns, "I'd want it quick and painless. I guess a bullet to the head would do the job."

Sasuke nods.

"Why ask me something like that?"

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugs.

"Please don't tell me you're looking for ideas."

"No," Sasuke's mouth quirks upward, and Naruto doesn't quite believe him. "I already know how I'd do it."

"Oh," Naruto's frown deepens, "How?"

"I'd jump off the bridge, the same bridge where my parents died. It would be fitting, right?"

"Don't say shit like that," Naruto says, "How would Itachi feel if he heard you talking like this?"

"He isn't here, is he?"

Naruto lets out a soft sigh, "You're stressing me out with this kind of talk. Go to bed when you're finished that."

"Fine."


	9. The inevitable hangover

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sorry for a late update. School is killing meeee. **

* * *

"DUDE!" Kiba says in a shrieked whisper as he shakes Naruto awake.

"Wha…" Naruto mumbles, opening his eyes only to welcome a hangover. Naruto never can handle even the smallest amounts of alcohol. "Kiba… y'better have a good reason for waking me up, you gaping assfuck."

"Sasuke!" Kiba hisses, as if that will explain everything.

Naruto raises an eyebrow before the memories of last night find their way back to the front of his mind. "Oh, right."

"Why the hell is Sasuke asleep in your living room?" Kiba asks, looking disturbed and excited at the same time, as if any possible Uchiha embarrassment would fill him with immense pleasure.

"I met him at a bar last night," Naruto says, sitting up and pressing a palm to his forehead. "We were both drunk, but he was beyond wasted."

Kiba laughs, "That's fucking hilarious, what was he like? Did he tell you all kinds of weird shit?"

"Basically," Naruto admits, frowning as he recalls the things Sasuke had said. He wouldn't give Kiba details. He owes Sasuke that much. "It was actually pretty depressing…"

"Jeez," Kiba says. "I never thought I'd walk into your house and see something like that."

Naruto snickers, "Wish I could've seen your face."

"I have something better," Kiba chuckles and digs his phone out of his pocket. "Look at this," he says, showing Naruto a picture of himself making a ridiculous expression while giving a thumbs up next to the sleeping form of Sasuke. Naruto takes a minute to appreciate the way the reserved black haired man looks in the photo – his lips parted ever so slightly, hair rivaling Naruto's in messiness, and pillow creases on his left cheek.

"Aw, damn," Naruto laughs, "That's just adorable.

"I know," Kiba winks.

"He's going to murder you if he ever finds out about that."

"It'll be so worth it," he grins. "This photo is a keeper."

* * *

After Naruto gets dressed, he heads into the kitchen to get himself some water and a piece of bread.

"Hung over?" Kiba asks.

"Mhm…" the blond murmurs.

"You really can't handle your liquor, can yah?"

"No," Naruto groans.

A few minutes later, the two of them hear quiet rustling coming from the living room.

"Think Emo Boy is awake?" Kiba grins.

"Sounds like it."

They walk into the living room, their suspicions confirmed.

"Hey," Naruto says. "You're at my house."

"Yeah… I remember that part," Sasuke sighs. He's sitting hunched over with his head in his hands.

"How hung-over are you?" Naruto asks once he walks into the living room.

He makes some noncommittal grunting noise, and Naruto can only assume the worst.

"Want some Advil?" he offers.

"…hn…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto laughs. "I'll be right back."

Kiba sits down next to Sasuke, all smiles. "So, did you and my boy Naruto have a good time last night?" he snickers.

"Shut up, dog…"

In his weakened state, the insult lacks its usual venom.

Kiba laughs, slapping Sasuke on the back a few times. He recoils after the shorter man begins to cough and dry heave.

"Oh, dude…!" Kiba grimaces.

Sasuke unceremoniously pukes into his hands, vomit seeping onto the carpet from between his clenched fingers.

"Oh, shit! What the hell?" the blond yells once he arrives back into the room, water and Advil in hand.

"Sorry," Kiba smiles sheepishly. "I think I made him hurl."

"Ah…" Naruto groans. "Kiba… go pick up Minato, will yah?"

He nods, digging his keys out of his pocket and swiftly leaving the apartment, allowing Naruto to deal with Sasuke.

"Are you okay now?" he asks softly.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Sasuke murmurs, wiping his hands on his pants and his mouth on his sleeve.

"Because the last thing you need is for someone else to treat you like shit," Naruto says as he helps him into the bathroom.

"I hate people like you…" he sits on the toilet seat lid.

"Like me?" Naruto asks, tilting his head to the side as he sets the glass of water down on the counter along with the pills.

"You really bother me," Sasuke says, reaching for the glass. "When we were young, I would catch you at random times of the day… You would always be smiling and I would ask myself, 'What reason has he to be so happy?'" He turns away. "I hated looking at you."

He downs the pills with ease and Naruto finds himself wondering what kinds of drugs he was into… not that he'd ever find it in him to ask.

"I'm sorry," the blond chuckles.

"No…" Sasuke shakes his head. "So," he says, "What was your reason?"

"I guess, in all honesty, I wasn't happy. I smiled because it makes it seem that way. I thought that if everyone else believed I was happy, maybe I could start to believe it too, but it doesn't always work that way. So I stopped doing that once it became too difficult."

"When did it start to become too much?"

"I don't know," Naruto shrugs.

"Yes you do."

Naruto smiles sadly. "Probably after Minato's mother…" he trails off, but Sasuke understands what he's trying to say. "It's like… You go to bed thinking there is nothing wrong, but then your mind starts reeling like it always does that time of night and you start remember things you thought you had forgotten about. Maybe it's because of something someone said, but you suddenly are remembering why it was you are so damn miserable. That's when you realize that you can never forget."

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers.

"Anyway," Naruto claps his hands together. "You're free to use the shower if you're feeling better. You might wanna… you know… wash away the barf. I'll bring you a towel in a minute."

"Okay… thank you."

Once Naruto leaves, Sasuke stands up and turns on the taps. He lets out a sigh, keeping his back to the mirror as he tentatively removes his clothing.

A minute later, Naruto returns to the bathroom, opening the door without even knocking.

Sasuke frantically glances around the little square room.

"Hey…" Naruto says with unmasked surprise and a total lack of humility. "What are those from?"

"Don't…" Sasuke swallows harshly, trying to hide his body with his hands. "Don't look…"

"I'm sorry," he averts his gaze, placing the towel on the counter before leaving.

Sasuke begins to shake as he slowly steps in front of the mirror, taking in the unfamiliar sight of his own body.

He touches the faint scars at first, eventually brushing over the darker ones.

The things he did for a fix… the things he people do to him.

The things that can never be erased.

* * *

After thoroughly cleaning the carpet and washing away all the evidence, Naruto settles down on the sofa and lets out a long sigh.

What a fuckin' mess... in more ways than one. Naruto doesn't honestly mind cleaning up messes. He is used to it by now. He does have a child, after all.

And speaking of - moments later, Kiba walks through the front door with a lively Minato.

"Welcome home, little man," Naruto forces a smile. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" the boy says, jumping onto the sofa next to his father.

"Is Sasuke still here?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah, he's in the shower."

"Sasuke is here?" Minato cuts in.

"Yeah, but he's a little sick so don't be too loud, okay?" Naruto says, pressing his index finger to his lips.

"Okay! Were you taking care of him, Daddy?"

"Er… Yeah, I was."

Kiba snorts at the strangeness of it all. "Well," he begins, "I better take off. I have work in a bit. I can call Hinata over if you want, though?"

"Maybe tonight. We'll be okay for now, though," Naruto insists.

"Okay, take 'er easy."

"Thanks, man. You too."

* * *

Sasuke spends a long time in the bathroom, but Naruto doesn't mention it. He's probably puking as he showers and it's probably counterproductive.

"Naruto!" he hears.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asks, standing in front of the closed bathroom door.

"I… need clothing…"

"Oh," he chuckles. "I'll give you something to wear, hold on a second."

He walks into his room and begins to sift through his clothing. He's slightly broader than Sasuke, for one thing… and taller. Sasuke will be swimming in most of his clothes.

"Well, this will have to do for now," Naruto mumbles to himself as he takes out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"What are you doing?" Minato asks from the hallway.

"Just grabbing Sasuke something to wear," he says, knocking on the bathroom door.

The door opens a crack and Sasuke's hand reaches out to take the clothing.

"Sasuke doesn't have any clothes?"

Naruto chuckles. "He does, he just threw up on them."

"Oh, no…"

A moment later, the door opens again and Sasuke walks out with wet hair. He looks shy and thoroughly uncomfortable wearing clothing that isn't his.

Minato giggles. "You look like Daddy now!"

Naruto chuckles, taking in the sight. He has to admit, there is something adorable about it. "You look pretty cute in my clothes, I gotta say."

Sasuke's cheeks turn pink as he glances away. "Shut up…"

"Are you better now?" Minato asks, tugging on the baggy sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

Naruto has a feeling he is probably still feeling like shit, but trying to cover it up. "Want a bite to eat?" he offers.

"Perhaps something light."

"Sure."

The three of them walk into the kitchen. Sasuke takes a seat at the table with Minato, who begins drawing pictures.

"What are you drawing?" Sasuke asks him.

"Me and you and Daddy."

The dark haired man frowns. "Why me?"

"Because I like you," Minato says simply.

Naruto brings over toast for Sasuke, and a large omelette to hare with Minato.

"Thanks," Sasuke murmurs as the blond sets the plates down.

"Yeah, thanks!" Minato says before digging in.

* * *

After breakfast, Sasuke volunteers to help Naruto with the dishes but Naruto insists it's fine. Besides, he can see that Sasuke is still feeling horribly hung over.

"You can go to my room and sleep a bit if you'd like. It'll probably be quieter."

"No… it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah…" Sasuke insists, though it's a big lie.

"Hey, you know, it's fine," the blond shrugs. "I'm not here judging you. We all have some nasty scars."

"Tell me about yours, then."

"Hm," he frowns. "Honestly, most of mine are the invisible kind."

"Oh…" Sasuke says. "Sometimes I think those are worse."

"Perhaps… but often, with many visible scars come invisible scars."

"That can be true, too."

Naruto simply nods his head. "Hey, chill out here for a while longer. I'll drive you home on my way to work later tonight."

"What about your son?"

"Hinata can come over and hang with him while I'm gone."

"Okay."


	10. A confession

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thanks for nice feedback (:**

* * *

Sadness feels like something that can slowly grab hold of your soul, taking control and becoming everything you are. Soon enough those things you feel on the inside start to show on the outside.

Hearts can bend, bleed, and break apart. Naruto learned that lesson the hard way many times throughout his life. When a heart breaks, it can be for many different reasons, not just because of an old lover or any other romantic cliché.

"I don't want to turn into some mopey little fucker who is still whining about things that happened nearly ten years ago, but I think that's inevitable," Naruto laughs sadly, "I can see that it's already happening."

"Shhh," Ino soothes.

They had agreed to meet after work since they both got off early, to talk about things the both of them needed to get off their chests. So now here they are: sitting in Ino's living room each holding a can of soda. No alcohol tonight.

"I can't handle it when Minato starts to ask about her," Naruto chokes out, shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. "I can't even bring myself to say her name…"

He gets like this every so often, when he grows tired of holding it down.

"You'll need to speak about it with him someday," she says gently, "He deserves to know about his mother."

"I can't get the picture of her after the crash out of my head," Naruto rubs at his eyes and takes a deep breath. "She was just… layin' there. She didn't even look like herself anymore, she was all… mangled… broken," he sniffs and lets out a raspy sigh. "God… I couldn't even do anything but scream and you wanna know what the most fucked up part is? She knew that car was coming. She knew it was heading straight for her but she didn't move. She wanted to die! She knew I was watching, too. She turned, and she smiled at me seconds before it happened, as Sai was running to her…"

"Naruto…"

He sniffs again, "You know what I ask myself every night before I go to sleep? I ask myself, 'Was it my fault she wanted to kill herself? Did I push her to suicide?'"

"Naruto, maybe you should see someone about these dreams. It's been such a long time, you shouldn't still be dwelling on it this much."

"I'm no baby. I can handle myself," Naruto says defensively.

"That isn't what I'm saying," Ino puts a hand on his arm. "We all just think that… it might help to see someone about your dreams. We're your friends and we're all concerned for your well-being."

"I need you guys to stop treating me like I'm some fragile little kid."

"Naruto, she wouldn't have wanted this, that's all I'm saying," Ino sighs before simply relenting, knowing she probably isn't going to get anywhere with the stubborn blonde man. No one ever does. He is too set in his own ways. No matter how much it starts to hurt he won't change.

* * *

Sasuke's breath comes out in short, frantic puffs as he runs through the streets in dizzy desperation. Minutes earlier, he found himself in an all too familiar position. Orochimaru had him. He pulled Sasuke's head back, exposing his pale neck and licking a long strip up his throat with his abnormally long tongue before biting down. Sasuke shudders at the memory, unconsciously rubbing at the spot where saliva had trailed just moments earlier.

"So you actually want _him_?" Orochimaru had asked, "That scruffy idiot?"

"How do you know about him?" Sasuke rasped.

"I watch you… It's so pathetic, the way you cling to him… Can't you see he doesn't want you? He only pities you."

"Stop it," Sasuke whispered before leaving the room. 'So maybe I do,' he thought to himself before wondering why. Why did it have to be the blond idiot? Why was it always Naruto?

Maybe all of this was inevitable.

Sasuke can't help but be reminded of all those silly teen dramas that are all over television these days. There's always a little something between the characters who claim to hate each other. Maybe that's because the line between love and hate is so fine when it comes to romance. Maybe it doesn't exist at all.

Sasuke closes his eyes, as if he is trying to will the man away. He can still feel the man's breath on the back of his neck though he was quick to recoil as goose bumps appeared on his flesh.

Disgusting…

'Where am I?' Sasuke wonders, finally stopping and taking a moment to figure out where he is.

He's on Naruto's street.

"Of course," he says aloud, frowning at the coincidence. But maybe this isn't a coincidence. Maybe the world is trying to tell him something, trying to give him a little push in the right direction.

He lets out a sign, walking towards Naruto's crappy little townhouse and knocking on the door.

Minato answers, grinning as he greets Sasuke.

"Who is it?" Naruto calls.

"Sasuke!" Minato yells back as Naruto appears.

"Yo," he holds up a hand.

"Hey…" Sasuke does the same.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure," he says, stepping inside.

"I was just cooking dinner," Naruto explains, gesturing to the apron he's wearing.

"You can cook?" Sasuke asks airily.

"Yeah, of course," the blond laughs.

"Daddy's a good cook!" Minato adds his two cents.

Sasuke forces a smile.

"The things you learn when you've been alone for most of your life, right?" Naruto snorts.

"I suppose…" he admits. "Sorry."

"It's cool. Old news," Naruto shrugs, watching his son scamper off. "So, what's up? You look a little down."

"I'm okay," Sasuke says, taking his coat off before following the blond into the kitchen.

"Oi, what's that on your neck?" Naruto asks, jerking a thumb toward his own neck for reference.

The dark haired male slaps a hand over the bite-mark before saying, "It's nothing."

"You're not in trouble or anything, are you?"

"No."

Naruto frowns, but doesn't pry and Sasuke finds himself thankful for that; however, another part of him wishes he would pry. Naruto can be so damned determined at times, and it's impossible to refuse to answer his questions once he's asked you a hundred times. Where's the annoying-as-hell Naruto when he's needed?

"If you ever wanna talk…" Naruto says, trailing off.

Sasuke smiles to himself, albeit bitterly. 'That isn't the way to get me to open my mouth_,_' he finds himself thinking. He isn't the type of person to open up, especially not by choice.

"Do you remember what happened to Neji?" Sasuke asks in a whisper, taking a seat at the table.

"Yes," Naruto bites out, a mix of sadness and anger boiling up at the memory.

"It was my fault."

"What the hell are you talking about…?" the blond turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"The man I signed a contract with…" Sasuke pauses. "He's the leader of Otogakure."

Naruto's eyes widen. "That means…"

Sasuke nods. "One of his men killed Neji. One of his men was driving the car your son's mother got hit by."

Naruto's fingers tighten around the ladle he's holding.

"… And you knew the whole time?" he asks in a harsh whisper.

"I knew."

"Is that where you were when you were late… the day it happened? You were with him?" he asks.

"Yes."

Naruto turns back around, stirring the pot on the stove and not saying another word.

"I'm…" Sasuke trails off, staring at the blond's back.

"You're what?" he sighs.

"Shut up," Sasuke says, but what he's really trying to say is that he's sorry.

"It's okay," Naruto smiles to himself, because he knows. For some reason, he knows.

"Is it?"

He sighs audibly. "It's not like you were driving the fucking car… Kabuto Yakushi was."

"I still… knew about what was happening… and I kept it to myself."

Naruto shrugs. "Honestly… I don't blame you for it. You were hopped up on drugs, and I mean… we were never close. Yeah, I'm not justifying your actions. It was a pretty shitty thing to do, fucking the enemy… but what can I say about it? I've done some shitty things before, too."

"Hn."

"You always have a choice. Sometimes it's just easier to think that you don't."

"Oh, shove it up your ass," Sasuke murmurs.

Naruto snorts. That wasn't a typical _Sasuke_ thing to say.

"Is this why you're here right now Sasuke?" he asks. "You wanted to clear your conscience?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, either way, thank you for finally telling me."

"Aren't you angry?"

"Yeah… but not at you. I feel like this is something I'll never completely get over, but it's not your fault. Like I said, you weren't driving the car."

Besides, Naruto knows that Sasuke doesn't need yet another thing to feel guilty about. He already has enough guilt. The last thing he needs is more blame.

Sasuke laughs bitterly, causing it to sound like a string of harsh sobs. "You're too nice…"

Naruto chuckles. "Well, what do you expect from me?"

"You should want to hit me or something."

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not going to."

"I don't understand why."

"Because," Naruto says simply, "it wouldn't solve a damn thing."

* * *

With each passing day, Naruto and Sasuke spend more time together. It's mostly Minato's idea. Due to his fondness of Sasuke, the two men have been seeing a lot of each other.

With each passing day, Sasuke is beginning to understand why so many people love Naruto. It's like he's full of light, and everyone who is around him can't help but feel it, too.

Naruto, on the other hand, is also beginning to realize that Sasuke isn't so bad.


	11. Flashbacks

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**What's anime without flashbacks?**

* * *

Nine years ago, Konoha was turned into a war zone due to the sudden rise in underground gang activity. Soon enough, activity wasn't so _underground_ anymore. People were scared to leave their homes, scared to leave their kids alone, even to drop them off at school.

Gangs have always been a problem, but there was one gang in particular that struck fear in the once pleasant city.

Konoha was given a curfew. Once the sun went down, you had to be inside. Of course, there were some people who didn't abide by the rules.

Naruto was one of them.

Together, the kids of Konoha had decided that they were going to take back the town.

* * *

The day was going by autonomously. It was normal – comfortably so – the way all days flowed. Naruto woke up to the sound of police sirens going off somewhere in the city. He always liked sounds – the creaking of a door, the roaring of the subway… He liked sounds because it made things less quiet, and in turn, less lonely. Sounds distract a person. They distract them from worries, or things they may not be ready to face.

However, this sound in particular he did not like. The sirens were always bad news.

Naruto didn't bother showering that day. It wasn't like he had somewhere special to be and it wasn't like he had someone special waiting for him to return.

It was a little past ten at night when he got a text from Sai asking to meet downtown.

Naruto grabbed a switch blade in case he ran into any trouble on the way and then he stepped outside into the dim, cool night.

"Yo!" Naruto waved upon recognizing his friends, "What's going on?"

Neji shook his head, "Nothing good."

The blond boy frowned.

"It's oddly quiet tonight," Kiba added, resting a long metal pipe over his shoulder, "And no one knows where that asshole Sasuke is. He's supposed to be meeting us here too."

"Hmmm," Naruto made a face, "He _has_ been acting pretty fuckin' weird lately."

"He better not be ditching us," Kiba growled. "We all agreed to do this, he can't back out now."

"He won't," Naruto said.

True to his words, Sasuke did arrive.

And the ongoing fight to keep the streets safe began; however, that night everything went wrong. Everything went horribly wrong. They had underestimated their enemy. They had overestimated their own power – the power of a bunch of high school kids would never compare to the power of adults. They learned that the hard way.

None of them would ever forget the way that night ended.

That night, there was a body.

Sai stood in front of Naruto on the dimly lit street, shaking his head. "Don't look…" he said softly, putting a hand on the blond's trembling shoulder, "You don't need to see it."

Naruto shook the hand off and continued towards the body, his movements feeling almost mechanical.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Sai called after. He was trying to be strong, but Naruto could hear the tremor in his voice.

With each step he took, the unmistakable scent of blood grew stronger. The body was lying face down in the ground, blood soaking through the clothing.

Naruto's legs began to shake.

He walked past Sasuke, who looked frightened and utterly horrified. Just like the rest of them, Sasuke was discovering that they were all in too deep. Were the circumstances different, Naruto would have found such an expression on his rival's face highly comedic.

Kiba looked angry, like he was trying to figure out what went wrong. It shouldn't have happened.

"No…" Naruto found himself whispering with each step he took, "No…" He walked past Gaara, who looked completely lost. He could hear the redhead let out a soft, miserable sound, but he didn't look back. He couldn't.

His knees gave out as he stood above the corpse. He slowly reached out and gently turned the body over, its bloody head lolling back and forth.

"Neji…" he whispered, staring into two pale, lifeless eyes. "Oh, God," he covered his mouth with his hand, "Oh, fuck…"

The mid-section was butchered completely, with strips of flesh hanging loose. It looked as if someone had twisted and turned a knife in between his ribcage.

"Those wounds are post-mortem," Sai said softly as he approached Naruto, "He died quickly, a gunshot to the back of the head. He didn't have to suffer through the mutilation."

"Why would someone do this?" Naruto croaked, feeling bile rise up into his throat. It was overkill. The person who did this was angry and wanted to send a message.

"They're sick," Sai said, "They've evil. That's why we're trying to stop them."

Hot tears forced their way out of the corners of Naruto's eyes as he began to release the contents of his stomach on the dirt.

Sai watched with a pitying look before turning his glance over to Gaara, who hadn't moved from the spot he had been standing.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't. He had no right. Sai had never been particularly affectionate and he never did well in these situations.

Minutes later, Naruto wiped flecks of vomit off his chin and stood up. "Let's go," he said gruffly.

The days grew quiet. Uncomfortable.

Losing Neji made them all wonder whether or not what they were doing was truly worth it.

The death of Neji Hyuga made the news, causing Otogakure to go back underground. That was something nobody expected. In the end, was it worth it? The streets were once again safe, but the ring leader was still out there and that thought still makes Naruto grit his teeth.

Gaara didn't grieve openly, but Naruto knew that he was devastated. He had opened up since he was a child, but after Neji's death he reverted back to his old and violent ways.

Naruto did what he could for his redheaded friend, but in the end he felt like he wasn't doing much at all. He had never been in love, so how could he possibly understand?

"Gaara?" he had said on many occasions, noticing the look in the redhead's eyes.

"I'm just feeling tired," Gaara would reply, but Naruto knew better. He could see the anger bubbling up inside his friend.

One night he snapped. Naruto had expected it to happen – they all had. After it was over, Naruto wiped the dried blood splatters off Gaara's face.

None of that blood was his own.

"How many?" Naruto whispered.

"Twelve," Gaara replied, sounding detached.

"How did you do it?"

"There's a gun in my bag."

Naruto nodded. He wouldn't press the issue any further. He knew Gaara needed to do this, and to be perfectly honest, he didn't regret that he didn't try harder to stop him.

Those bastards deserved to die.


	12. Mother

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Read & review ~ **

* * *

Sai had grown more independent as the years had passed. His wardrobe consists of mainly dark clothing with solid colors, granting him the ability to be able to choose what he wants to wear without asking for help. He's built up a library of books in braille, and is still a very avid reader. He is able to move freely throughout his apartment without bumping into things, but even with all of this, his brother is still there to help him when he needs it.

"Hello," Shin smiles, opening the door for Ino and Naruto.

"Hello," they both greet in unison.

"Sai is in the reading room," he says, nodding down the hallway.

"Okay, thank you," Ino grins, grabbing Naruto's arm as they both walk toward the familiar room.

They knock at the door before entering, letting Sai know they're coming in.

"Hey, Sai," Naruto says.

Sai turns his head to the direction of the voice and smiles, "Naruto. Is someone else with you?"

"Yep, me!"

"Hi, Ino," he says, shutting the book on his lap and setting it on the side-table next to the sofa he's seated on.

"Hey, you!" she says, smile evident in her voice.

Sai looks very much the same as he did before the accident, apart from his eyes, and the scars around them. You wouldn't notice them if you were far away, but when you're close enough, you know. You know right away that he survived something horrible.

"What are you reading today?" she asks, sitting down beside him.

"Kazuo Ishiguro's _Never Let Me Go_."

"Is it good?"

"It's about loss, among many other things. It's sad," he says, "I think you'd like it, though."

"Oh? Maybe, I'll pick up a copy next time I'm at the book shop."

"You should do that."

Sai turns his head to Naruto, "How is Minato?"

"He is good."

"Bring him over next time; he hasn't been here in so long."

"I will. He misses you."

Naruto would be lying if he said it still wasn't hard being here, and seeing Sai like this.

Sai, the artist, who would never be able to paint and draw the way he used to ever again. Naruto had asked doctors, in a fit of wild desperation, whether an eye transplant would be possible.

The doctors told him it wouldn't. There was too much damage, and it would be too much of a risk.

Sai is strong, Naruto notes each time they meet. If Naruto had been the one to lose his eyesight, he didn't know how he would cope, but Sai is doing perfectly fine. He still smiles, and makes jokes about Naruto's penis size, and Ino often says to Naruto, "Sometimes I don't even remember that he can't see. It feels the way it always had."

It's nice to know that at least that bit of normalcy can be maintained.

"Sai, I have a question for you," Naruto says.

"What is it?" Sai asks, turning his head in the direction Naruto's voice came from.

"It's something that's been on my mind for a long time, but I haven't been able to bring myself to ask you."

Sai nods solemnly, knowing exactly where the conversation is headed. Ino stays quiet, knowing that if she speaks Naruto might crawl back into the shell he's been in for the past seven years.

"Why… Why'd she kill herself?" Naruto chokes, "Was it me? Don't lie… If it is, I want to know."

Sai frowns, "She knew you didn't love her. She knew you never did and never would."

Naruto nods weakly, "So… that's it."

"I think she felt trapped," Sai says softly, "and in that split second as she was crossing the street, a car came speeding toward her. It didn't look like it was going to stop, and I think that in her current state of mind, she couldn't find it in her to get out of the way."

"She smiled at me…" Naruto mumbles.

"Maybe that was her way of telling you that it wasn't your fault."

"Forgive yourself, Naruto," Ino cuts in weakly, sounding close to tears. "She would want you to."

Naruto swallows the lump in his throat.

* * *

"Itachi?" Sasuke quietly calls, opening the door to his brother's bedroom to find it dimly lit by a lamp on the side table next to the bed. Itachi is sitting against a pillow, reading.

"Sasuke," he says, putting the book on his lap and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His eyesight has always been poor. "Is something wrong?" he asks, unused to late night visits from his angry brother.

"What are you sorry for?" Sasuke asks, approaching the bed.

"Hm?"

"A while ago… I thought you were going to yell or smack me, but you said you were sorry."

"Sasuke, I'd never lay a hand on you, you know that."

"I know… It was an exaggeration" Sasuke says dryly. "Why are you sorry?"

"I never tried to understand you, or help you, I just blamed your mistakes on immaturity."

Sasuke tilts his head to the side, listening to his brother.

"People deal with things differently," Itachi continues, "and maybe I have no right to tell you that what you're doing is wrong."

"Is that why you didn't take over the company?" Sasuke asks, "was it your way of grieving?"

"I suppose, in a way, it was."

Sasuke nods. He never considered why his brother hadn't jumped at the chance to become head of the family company, but he understands now.

"Sasuke, if you don't want to run it, you don't have to," Itachi says. "I'm sorry I pushed it onto you. Shisui is more than capable of taking on the role."

Sasuke shakes his head, "I want to do it."

Itachi nods, looking almost relieved.

Sasuke stifles a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Tired?"

Sasuke nods, and Itachi pats the empty side of the bed.

The younger brother lets out a quiet laugh before settling beside Itachi. He tries to recall the last time they did this… It must've been at least ten years ago, just after their parents died.

Itachi never blamed Sasuke for the accident, and he'd always remind him that it wasn't his fault. The roads were icy in winter. Sasuke didn't force them to drive off the bridge. They just hit a patch of ice.

Sasuke wouldn't listen. In his head, the blame he put on himself was enough for Itachi's lack of blame.

"Why do you trust me to take over the company?" Sasuke asks quietly.

Itachi smiles, which surprises Sasuke because it isn't something his brother often does. "It'll be good for you," is all he says.

"Good for me?"

Itachi nods. "Perhaps you can call it a healthy distraction."

Sasuke snorts. Of course his brother would look at it like that. "Do you regret not taking over the company?"

"No," Itachi says, "I like my work as an educator."

Sasuke nods, content with knowing that much. It's still somewhat funny seeing Itachi as a simple professor, but in ways, it suits him.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Naruto," Itachi notes.

"I know."

"In the end only you can help yourself," he states, "but maybe having someone with you wouldn't be such a bad thing. I feel like you would both be good for one another."

"Hn," Sasuke murmurs.

He's never really considered it.

Over the years, the two of them had always been too busy fighting to consider anything else.

But people grow up, and as they do, things change.

Maybe it will be a good thing.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"About Kisame…" he starts.

"I know," Itachi cuts in. "You don't like him… and perhaps it's true that he isn't a good man. However, he isn't involved with gangs anymore."

"Really?"

"He hasn't been for a very long time."

"Oh…" Sasuke mumbles. "His face is all fucked up from drugs and other stuff."

"I know," Itachi says. "I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Really," he insists. "This isn't shallow attraction."

"Oh."

"Besides, I'm attractive enough for the both of us," he jokes.

Sasuke lets out a genuine laugh at his brother's rare exhibition of humor. "Beauty and the Beast."

"Exactly."

"Do you love him?"

"I suppose so."

It's weird hearing his brother admit that he holds romantic love for somebody.

"Oh," he says again. "He makes you happy and treats you well?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

If Itachi is happy, then Sasuke will accept Kisame.

* * *

When Naruto gets home it is late, he relieves Hinata of her post as babysitter with a hug and a grandiose thank you before going to check on Minato.

He's asleep, hugging an old stuffed bear to his chest – one that belonged to Naruto when he was a child.

He retreats to the bathroom to take care of business. He washes himself off in the shower, brushes his teeth, pisses, and then walks to his room. He slips on a pair of flannel pants before getting into bed. For a long time, he just sits against the headboard, sniffling and wanting nothing more than for everything to stop. He'd love nothing more than to crawl into someone's lap right now and have them tell him everything would be okay. He feels like a child again – confused, lost and so, so sad.

With each tear, he feels lighter. It's as if he is ridding himself of the sadness – and maybe that's all crying really is. Maybe he shouldn't be so ashamed to cry. His mind feels like static fuzz and every inch of his body is tired, but is mind is wide awake. Part of him wants to sleep, but he just showered and hates dampening the pillows.

He fists the blanket before bringing it up to his face and wiping his eyes.

"Daddy?"

Naruto curses inwardly as his son walks into the room.

"Daddy…" Minato says again.

"I thought you were asleep, Minato," Naruto says, trying to force his voice to sound even.

"The shower sound woke me up."

"Oh," he says. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Minato climbs up onto the bed. "Are you sad?"

"A little bit," Naruto admits.

Minato crawls into his father's lap and hugs him tightly. "Do I make you sad?" he asks, the question almost lost as the child's face presses against Naruto's chest.

"No," Naruto wraps his arms around his son, kissing the top of his head. "No, you don't make me sad, little man. You make me happy. You make me proud. Never sad." And it's the truth.

Minato nods.

"Okay?" Naruto asks.

"Okay," the boy says, letting go and rolling onto the bed next to his father.

"So, bed time," Naruto says.

"Not tired!"

"Mornings come faster if you sleep, Minato. You should be excited to start a new day."

"I'm not tired," the child insists, but the yawn he attempts to stifle gives him away.

"Not tired, huh?"

"Nope!"

"All right then, little man," Naruto laughs softly, "What do you want to do until you get tired?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure, bud. What kind of story?"

"Can you... Can you tell me about Mommy."

Naruto swallows harshly, his throat tightening.

"Daddy?"

"Your mother…" he laughs, though it comes out sounding like a sob. "She was kind."

"Did you love her?" Minato asks, with childish curiosity.

"No, I didn't love her."

Naruto vowed never to lie to anyone ever again a long time ago because it will only hurt as time passes.

"Daddy?"

Naruto squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing again before he's forced to choke on a throat full of guilty sobs. "I cared about her, but I didn't love her. I never used to think there was much of a difference, but there is. Never tell someone you love them unless you mean it, okay?"

The child nods, still staring wide-eyed at his father.

"Good," Naruto sighs, "Good…"

Minato keeps staring at his father, "Daddy? I know it's bad of me to ask it. I don't want to make you sad… but…"

"No…" Naruto says, taking his son's hand. "No, buddy, it's not bad. It's not bad at all. I know you're curious."

Minato doesn't say anything; he just bites his lip, looking close to tears.

Naruto forces a smile, "I met your mother when I was in elementary school. She was a tough girl with a mean temper to match…"

As Naruto tells his son about the seemingly unimportant details of his late friend, much to his surprise, he feels relief. Maybe someday he'll be able to tell Minato more about his mother, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**It's probably no surprised by now that Sakura was the mama hahaha.**


	13. Visiting her and visiting him

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Careful while reading this chapter - dark stuff. **

* * *

Sasuke tries not to shudder as he takes in his surroundings.

"I'm glad you've finally decided to drop by."

He shuts his eyes. "The gun you pointed at my temple didn't give me much of a choice."

"You had a choice nonetheless."

Sasuke wrinkles his nose, opening his eyes and giving the man in front of him a look of disgust. He doesn't want to die… Or, rather, he doesn't want to die by this man's hands. No. He needs to live.

"Come on, Sasuke," Orochimaru smiles, "Just like we used to."

"Fuck," he whispers. It's times like this that make Sasuke realize how much he hates himself.

The larger man backs Sasuke into the corner of the wall. "Don't tell me you're scared now?" he asks. "I remember when you used to beg for it…"

Sasuke shuts his eyes again and doesn't say anything for a moment. "I didn't want you, I wanted the fix."

"Well, that was part of the deal…" Orochimaru says, retrieving a plastic bag from a nearby drawer. "Do you want this?"

"No."

"Don't lie," he taunts. "Do you want this?" he repeats the question, setting the baggy down on a nightstand before cornering Sasuke again.

It's happening again and Sasuke is too scared to budge.

"Stop…" he chokes, the weak tone of his voice sounding embarrassing to his own ears. It's the first time he's been able to say that word. However, this man doesn't hear, either that or he doesn't listen. He assumes that it is likely the latter.

Orochimaru pulls Sasuke's pants down to his thighs with the ease of having done it a hundred times before and bends him over the nearby bed.

"Stop!" he repeats, louder this time before his face is shoved into the mattress.

"Don't whine like a little bitch," Orochimaru hisses, prying the younger man's legs open at a painful angle.

Orochimaru is not gentle. There was something frightening about him ever since Sasuke signed the contract, but he never dwelled on that because in the end, he was getting what he wanted. The first time he had sex for drugs was before the contract was signed. Orochimaru wanted to see if he liked what he would be getting before making the deal. When Sasuke signed the paper, that's when things turned sour. Orochimaru didn't have to play nice anymore.

Sasuke gasps loudly, choking on his own breath.

He remembers what Naruto had asked him weeks ago, "_Can you still say it's okay, even now_?"

'No,' Sasuke thinks, realizing that he can finally answer the question with confidence, 'No, it's not okay.'

"I don't want it!" Sasuke half-sobs.

"Yes, you do."

'I'd rather die.'

'I'd rather die.'

'I'd rather die.'

'I'd rather die.'

"I'd rather die!" he finally screams.

"I'm no murderer," Orochimaru says.

"Yes, you are."

"Murders are never done by my hands, Sasuke. You know that."

"You're just a rapist, then…"

"I ain't no rapist either, Sasuke, you really do want this."

Sasuke's body lurches forward with each harsh jerk of the larger man's hips. "I'm going to throw up," he moans.

"Tsk," Orochimaru clicks his tongue, sounding irritated. "Of all the things you could choose to say…"

Sasuke shuts his eyes, trying hard to keep the contents of his stomach from shooting out. 'Do I deserve this? I don't know about that… What would Naruto think if he could see me now?'

"It's that blond kid, huh?" Orochimaru asks, as if he can read Sasuke's thoughts. "You're always with him and his fucking kid. I see you. I watch you with him. Does he love you?"

"Haa..hhhn…"

"What was that?" Orochimaru laughs, continuing to thrust violently into the younger body.

"Just f-finish," Sasuke hisses, tightly fisting the sheets.

"Tell me you want me to."

"Just finish," he repeats, desperately choking out the words for a second time.

And Orochimaru does.

"You're mine," he he says, zipping his pants back up.

"No."

He moves his hand down Sasuke's spine. "You've always been mine."

Sasuke tries to flinch away, "Don't."

"You say that now, but in the end you'll come back."

"Not this time."

" You will. You always did. In the end I'm the only one who will put up with you."

"Don't!"

"Everyone will leave you," Orochimaru whispers softly, flipping the younger body over onto his back. "Everyone except me… Even when this contract is finished, you'll find your way back." He leans down and kisses Sasuke on the forehead – an uncharacteristic and sickly sweet-tempered action – before leaving the black haired man alone in the bedroom to nurse new wounds.

* * *

"I feel a little happier," Naruto said to ino earlier on in the day.

"I'm glad!" she smiled.

And it's true.

Naruto isn't sure what caused it – perhaps it was conversation with Sai or his son, but he's feeling a little bit lighter and he's feeling like, day by day, it's getting easier to talk about.

"Want to go visit someone special?" Naruto asks his son after he's finished work.

Minato looks up at him with wide, curious eyes. "Really?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah. You up for a little road trip?"

Minato simply smiles. It is a strange smile, making him look wise beyond his years – like he knows so much more than a child should.

* * *

After finally bringing himself to pull his clothes back on, Sasuke is allowed to leave. With the drugs in his pocket, he welcome the cold night air.

It's dark by now and he considers going to Naruto, but he doesn't.

Instead, he goes home and Itachi is there to greet him with Kisame a step behind.

"Sasuke!" he shouts, approaching his brother, surprised to see the state he is in. "What the hell happened?"

Sasuke rubs his hand over his face, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I need to shower," he whispers before turning away and slowly walking up the stairs.

Itachi helplessly watches him walk up, immediately noticing the hitch in his steps.

"What's that about?" Kisame asks. "He in some kinda trouble again?"

"I hope not…" Itachi whispers shakily, though he knows better. He knows how stupid and stubborn his younger brother can be.

Kisame puts a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine. He's tough."

* * *

Sakura was buried just outside of Konoha, her grave surrounded by trees with flowers as pink as her hair. Naruto always thought it was fitting. Pink was her favorite color, after all.

It's melancholic being here, for the both of them.

Minato grabs his father's hand, because he knows that being here means a lot.

Naruto lets out a long sign, bending down and kneeling in front of the grave. "Hey, Sakura," he says, smiling over at Minato before continuing. "We're all doing okay. I know you'd be glad about that… Minato – your son – he's a really great kid. The best. I wish you could have met him. I know you would have loved him."

He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry you were in pain and I wish you told me… I know I'm an idiot. I'm kind of oblivious when it comes to that kind of thing. I should have paid more attention. I should have known… I've blamed myself for a long time, but I'm doing all right now. Things are coming together."

While Naruto wishes Minato could have met his mother, he is beginning to see that this is just the way things are. Sakura's parents wanted nothing to do with Minato. The simple thought of him just brought back all the memories of their daughter's pain and they couldn't handle it. Naruto's own parents have been dead for a long time, and Naruto is Minato's only flesh and blood.

It's okay, though. Sometimes, you can choose your family. Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Ino… the list goes on and on.

Minato is far from lonely.

* * *

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Itachi asks after Sasuke comes back downstairs an hour later.

"I need to run an errand," he says mechanically.

"Just… Look, just tell me what it is, and I'll do it for you," Itachi offers. "Please…"

It was so rare to hear that word come out of an Uchiha's lips. It almost makes Sasuke hesitate, but nonetheless –

"No," Sasuke shakes his head. "I need to do this myself."

Itachi frowns, afraid of what his little brother is planning on doing.

"Don't worry, Itachi," he says, offering an extremely forced smile. "I'll be back in a little while."

Itachi's frown deepens as he watches the only family he has left walk out the door.

"Think he'll do something stupid?" Kisame asks.

"Yes," Itachi tersely admits.

* * *

Upon returning home, Naruto realizes that he's okay and he realizes that he should have made these changes a long time ago. However, he isn't going to dwell on regret. He's been doing that for far too long.

It's time to move on and make some more positive changes in his life. It's time to better himself for the sake of himself and the people he cares about… And now, that even includes that bastard Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke runs a hand through his freshly washed hair. He feels anger and humiliation bubbling inside his stomach, ready to erupt in a volatile mess.

He is going to make it stop.

He is going to end it, and he knows exactly how he is going to do it. Soon enough, Gaara won't be the only one with Otogakure's blood on his hands.

He gives the man behind the counter a polite smile.

"So," the man begins, "What kind of gun did you say you were looking for?"


	14. Words and weapons

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

Orochimaru sits calmly with a small smile on his face as Sasuke enters the room. "I never thought this day would come."

"Why?" Sasuke asks, wielding the gun as if it were a shield.

"You aren't strong enough to kill a man, dear boy."

"Watch what you say!" Sasuke hisses, shaking the weapon angrily. "I'm the one holding a gun!"

His smile widens and he stands up.

"Don't come any closer!" Sasuke shouts, trying to steady his shaky grip on the gun. He lets out a sob before pulling the trigger.

One in the left leg.

Orochimaru growls, falling to one knee. "Stupid boy!" he shouts. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make you suffer!" Sasuke screams, letting his tears fall freely. "I'm going to watch the life leave your eyes!"

"You're not capable of torture, child."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" he cries, pulling the trigger again.

One in the right leg and this time, Orochimaru hardly flinches. "No one will love you," he says calmly. "No one."

"That's okay," Sasuke whispers, taking a step closer and shooting the slimy man in each arm. Each time he pulls the trigger, it gets easier. The motions feel almost mechanical and he feels delirious because of it.

Orochimaru screams, curling into a pathetic heap.

"I find it strange," Sasuke starts, "that you once held so much power over me... Look at you now."

"I'll always hold power over you," Orochimaru rasps. "Even in death."

"No, you won't.

"You need me."

"I don't. Not anymore."

"You're lying to yourself, boy!"

"An eternity alone would be better than being with you," Sasuke says quietly before pulling the trigger one last time. He feels blood splatter on his face. Now he's the only living man in the room. He lets the gun fall to the ground and stares down at the damage he inflicted.

* * *

"Where is it?" Itachi hisses angrily and desperately as he rips his younger brother's room apart.

"He's going to be angry when he finds out you went through his things," Kisame notes, unused to seeing his boyfriend looking so distressed.

"It's for his own good!" Itachi seethes. "You saw him! Something is wrong and he won't talk to me about it!"

"Is this right, though?"

"It's for his own good," Itachi repeats, calmly this time as he tries to collect himself. He shuts his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I apologize for yelling."

Kisame just smiles, amused at his behaviour.

Itachi pulls open the drawer to Sasuke's nightstand and lets out a sigh before reaching for the bag of drugs.

"What's that?" Kisame asks, taking the bag and examining its contents.

"It's exactly what I was looking for..."

"This is heroin," he holds up the bag.

"I know," Itachi whispers, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Here, give it," he says, grabbing the bag back and leaving the room in disarray. He crosses the hallway and enters a bathroom, dumping the bag into the toilet.

"Do you think he'll resent you for this?"

"It doesn't matter if he does," he murmurs. "I'm not doing this because I hate him, I'm doing it because I love him… This is all I can do."

A moment later, the phone begins to ring.

* * *

Ibiki Morino steps into the little room, closing the door behind him and getting straight down to business.

"Do you know a man called Orochimaru?" he asks, facing a timid looking woman.

"I… Yes, we used to be married," she admits. "Can you tell me what this is about?"

"You divorced him? When?" he asks, ignoring her request.

"We separated six years ago, and finalized the divorce a couple years after that."

"Can you tell me about the divorce? Why did it happen?"

"Is that important?"

"It could be."

The woman doesn't say anything.

"Let me guess," Ibiki starts, "He scared you sometimes, asked you to do things that made you uncomfortable. But one day, it suddenly stopped. You may have wondered why, but you never questioned him, because you were thankful it was over. Sadly, it was temporary. One night he came home angry again, and he took it out on you."

"Yes…" she whispers. "That's when I knew I had to leave… It was… Well, I had to. I was pregnant. I couldn't raise a child in that home. I couldn't leave him myself, but I could do it for my baby."

He nods knowingly.

"Please tell me he didn't hurt anyone..." she chokes.

Ibiki shakes his head, "I'm sorry, I can't do that, ma'am."

"Did… Did he kill someone?"

"Not with his own hands, but yes. He's been responsible for many murders."

The woman presses a hand to her heart, "Oh, no…"

"He has been involved in underground drug trafficking. I'm sure you can recall the death of Neji Hyuga?"

"Yes… that high school boy who was shot down… That happened so long ago."

"Yes, it did," Ibiki starts. "New evidence shows that he organized that attack. Two weeks after that boy's death, there was a string of new deaths. His gang members were being killed off… Murderers, rapists, scumbags in general… It seemed to be the work of some sort of vigilante. Honestly, the cops didn't give a damn that these shits were being wiped out. It was a lazy investigation that didn't amount to anything. Soon, the murders stopped. That entire ordeal forced him back underground for a while. He had to be more careful. He couldn't afford to slip up and get caught."

"What?" the woman's voice cracks.

"Before and during his _down time,_ Orochimaru was hurting a minor," Genma Shiranui interjects, entering the room. "Seven years ago he hurt a sixteen year old boy. Yesterday, he hurt him again."

"Wh-How?" she frowns. "What did he… Wh-what did he do?" she asks slowly, stuttering as if she's unsure whether or not she truly wants to know.

"He did the things to that boy that he could never do to you."

"Oh, God," she covers her mouth. "Where is my ex-husband now?"

"We regret to inform you that he was killed last night."

The woman lets out a sob, though if you were to ask her why she is crying she wouldn't be able to tell you whether. Maybe it is out of relief or maybe it's sadness. Then again, maybe it's a bit of both. Relief that he can't hurt anyone now, and sadness for the boy that was hurt…

Maybe it's neither. Maybe she's simply sad her ex-husband fell so far.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke opens his eyes, only to come face to face with a painfully bright light shining down on him from the ceiling.

Squinting and tilting his head to the side, he takes in the concerned face of Naruto.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asks, his own voice sounding particularly rough to his ears.

"You're in a hospital," Naruto explains gently, "When they found you, you were covered in blood that wasn't your own. You were having a bit of a fit… You just ki–"

"I know what I did," Sasuke cuts him off, "and I'm not sorry."

Naruto nods. "I didn't think you would be… I know I wouldn't be."

Sasuke slowly sits up. "There will be a trial," he frowns.

"You'll be okay."

He swallows. He doesn't want to get up in front of a group of people and talk about the things he is most ashamed of. He doesn't want to tell them about the contract he signed, about what he was forced do…

He doesn't want to talk about last night.

As if reading his thoughts, Naruto smiles sympathetically. "Maybe they'll allow a private trial?"

"Maybe…" Sasuke mumbles. "Did I ask for this? Did I deserve this?"

"No," Naruto says without hesitance.

"How can you be sure?"

"This isn't something any sane person would ask for."

"Maybe I'm not sane."

Naruto chuckles, "From what I can tell, you're perfectly sane."

"I just killed someone. I don't feel anything."

"People are capable of some pretty crazy things when they're put in dangerous situations."

"I suppose you're right," Sasuke considers, "it'll probably hit me later on, once everything has sunk in."

"I'll be there when it does," Naruto assures.

Sasuke looks up at him, trying to telepathically communicate what it is he's feeling.

_Thank you. _

Naruto just smiles.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouts as he enters the hospital room. "Do you know how worried you had me when you didn't show up, and then I got a fucking hospital call!"

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbles.

Itachi's expressions softens. "What the hell did you do?" he asks quietly.

"I killed a man…"

Naruto slips out of the room, not wanting to get in the middle of what will probably be a really uncomfortable conversation.

Itachi runs his hands through his hair, letting out a long sigh. "Why?"

"Because."

"Why, dammit?" he repeats the question with more intent.

"Because he deserved it."

"Was it who I think it was?"

"The drug lord?"

Itachi nods.

"Yes, it was," Sasuke confirms. "I'm not sorry he's dead."

Itachi lets out another sigh, sitting on the hospital bed next to his brother and pulling him close. He isn't one for affection, and neither is his younger brother, but at times like this they both forgive it.

"I'm not either," Itachi admits. "I'm just sorry you had to get your hands dirty."

* * *

After Itachi leaves, Sasuke does, too. He gets dressed and ignores the nagging nurse, begging him to get back to his room.

He has plans – something he's wanted to do for a while. Now is the perfect time. Orochimaru is dead and there is nothing left that needs tending to.

It's raining now, and Sasuke thinks it's disgustingly ironic and cliché. He once read that more people commit suicide in this dreary weather and he can see why. Soon, he'll be just another one of those statistics – just a number in a graph.

He lets out a breath he's been holding as he arrives to his destination – the bridge where his parents died.

He stands near the edge and looks up at the sky. It's now or never. With the death of Orochimaru, everyone will be able to move on from what happened all those years ago.

He climbs over the edge with ease, though he's shaking. He isn't sure whether it's from the cold rain or from the fact that he's scared. Perhaps it's both.

"Are you prepared to lose everything?" a voice behind him asks.

Sasuke doesn't turn around to see where the voice came from, or who it belongs to. He already knows that it's Naruto standing behind him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks, staring down at the water's violent waves.

"That's what dying is," Naruto says softly, "It's losing everything you have."

"But…" Sasuke starts, "What if I've already lost everything?"

"You haven't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're still alive, aren't you?" Naruto says. "You're hesitating. I can tell."

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"You told me a while ago, this would be the place you'd kill yourself."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I told you I would be."

"But why?"

"Because I care."

"Stop it," Sasuke snaps, finally tuning around to face Naruto. "Stop throwing around words like that! You probably don't even understand them."

"Heh," Naruto chuckles sadly, "Fine, I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing! I'm getting sick of hearing it."

"Okay."

Sasuke swallows the lump forming in his throat before it can choke him. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. He didn't want to yell at Naruto. Not really.

Naruto doesn't say anything for what feels like, to Sasuke, a long time.

"Get off of the edge," he finally demands in an uncharacteristically harsh voice.

Sasuke almost loses balance at the sudden tone of voice, but carefully climbs back onto the other side before he can fall.

"You push people away," Naruto mumbles, "And you keep around the people who are no good for you. So will you finally start to listen to me if I treat you like shit? If I beat you? Yell at you?"

If Naruto was going to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that there is something attractive about the emotions playing across the dark haired male's face. They are expressions he never thought he'd see on Sasuke's face. He once thought the other man to be so mechanical, but over the past few weeks he's learned that that's hardly the case. He is just as human as anyone else.

"How fun. Just like old times," Sasuke snaps.

"The sad fucking thing is that as soon as I changed the tone of my voice, you got off the edge… It's like you need people to treat you like shit!"

"Stop talking..."

"No. I'm so sick of this," Naruto whispers. "You can't keep pushing people away!"

Sasuke feels his eyebrows knit together. "You don't understand anything," he spits, giving the blond a rough shove.

"Trust me, Sasuke, you don't want to turn this into a fight."

Sasuke scoffs, "Oh, really?"

"I'm bigger than you now," the blond says. "If I wanted to, I know I could hurt you."

"You wouldn't..."

Naruto doesn't say anything. Instead, he wraps an arm around the shorter man, tugging him close a pulling him away from the bridge.

Things will be okay. Naruto will make sure of it.


	15. The L word

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Second last chapter! **

* * *

"Itachi would be angry if he knew where you were," Naruto says once they arrive back to his home.

"Don't tell him," Sasuke requests as he takes a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"I won't…" the blond agrees, flopping down next to him, "but only if you promise not to try anything that fucking stupid again."

"Fine," Sasuke mumbles airily.

"Talk to me."

"What am I supposed to say to you?"

"Anything."

"Shit," he hisses, "you make me feel like a fucking child when you speak to me like this."

"Then stop acting like a child."

"You're so condescending," Sasuke spits. "I hate you."

"Nah, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"I do!"

"Don't lie."

"Stop it!" Sasuke yells. "I mean it, I fucking hate you!"

Naruto just chuckles as if he's amused at the childish behaviour coming from someone he once thought was so reserved.

Sasuke presses his face into his palms, trying to will himself not to cry.

Of course, Naruto is right. He is lying. He doesn't hate him. In fact, what he feels for Naruto is probably the opposite of hatred.

"Come on," the blond says, and Sasuke feels Naruto's hand on his back. "Stand up."

Without a word, he does so and the two of them walk into Naruto's bedroom. "You're lucky Minato is at Hinata and Kiba's for the night, otherwise he'd be full of questions about your temper tantrum."

"That wasn't a temper tantrum. You pissed me off."

Naruto shrugs. "You killed a man… it's only natural you'd feel like this."

"I'm glad I did it. He deserved it."

"Perhaps… but would it not have been better to hand him over to the cops?"

"They wouldn't have done anything. Only I would be able to give him what he deserved."

"Why's that?"

"I said no," Sasuke says tersely. "He didn't care… so now he's dead and he can't do it again. It had to be me. He hurt me, so I killed him. I shot him once in each limb before finally putting a hole through his head."

"Oh," Naruto says as the realization of it all dawns upon him. "I'm sorry." his voice is full of sympathy and Sasuke hates it.

"I don't want your pity."

"Too bad."

Sasuke breaks eye contact, glancing around the room. He's never been in this part of the house before. "Is this your bedroom?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Why are we in here?"

"We're going to bed," Naruto says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Together?"

"Yep," the blond says, sifting through his closet before tossing a change of clothing to the angry male.

"What's this?"

"Pyjamas," Naruto explains. "I doubt sleeping in jeans would be comfortable so I found those. They're a few sizes too small for me so they should fit you better than what I had you wearin' last time. Heh."

"Oh…" Sasuke says, staring down at the clothing. "Turn around."

Naruto shrugs and does as he asks, digging around in his closet again. He unbuttons his own shirt and replaces it with a t-shirt before dropping his jeans and putting on a pair of sweatpants. He never was one for modesty.

Sasuke finds himself watching Naruto as he changes and he feels himself flush, glad the room is dim otherwise the dumb blond would probably call him out on turning pink.

"Okay," Sasuke says after he's finished. He feels fucking ridiculous yet again wearing Naruto's clothing, but he doesn't complain. He realizes that Naruto is only being nice. He certainly doesn't need to be providing Sasuke with anything. If this were any other person, they'd bring him back to Itachi's right away and he would need to face his brother's wrath.

"What's with that face?" Naruto asks after turning back around.

"What face?"

"You look mad."

"I'm not," Sasuke says. "This is just what I look like."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto chuckles.

"I changed my mind," the dark haired man says quickly. "I'm am mad."

Naruto holds up his hands innocently, still looking humoured. "Come on, let's sleep. I'll nag you some more in the morning."

"Fine…"

"I'm gonna piss first, though. Be right back."

"Classy…" Sasuke murmurs before slipping under the covers of Naruto's bed.

Moments later, Naruto returns holding a phone. "Call Itachi, let him know you're okay and you're with me."

Sasuke does so, and hears relief in his brother's voice.

"Fine," Itachi says somewhat tersely. "As long as you're okay…"

He hangs up a couple minutes later, after apologizing to Itachi for worrying him.

"Was he worried?" Naruto asks.

"Yes," Sasuke says, handing the phone to Naruto, who puts it on the nightstand before settling in bed.

"At least he knows you're safe now."

"Yeah."

They're both silent for what could be mere seconds, or an hour until Sasuke chooses to speak –

"This feels weird," he says to the blond laying down next to him.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know… You're not going to pull any moves on me, are you?"

"Not unless you want me to," he jokes, laughing good naturedly.

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

* * *

The following morning, Naruto is the first to wake up while Sasuke continues to slumber peacefully next to him. In their sleep, they seem to have inched closer and closer together, but for some reason, Naruto doesn't mind it.

He closes his eyes again, allowing himself to take comfort in the body sleeping beside him. He doesn't work until tonight, so he can afford to be lazy for at least a few minutes longer.

Naruto finds himself thinking about everything that's happened since Sasuke walked back into his life. It's been quite an eventful summer… but for the first time in a long time, he's feeling good about his life and his future.

Soon enough, the dark haired male shifts, slowly opening his eyes.

"Awake?" Naruto asks.

"Mm…" Sasuke mumbles. He's definitely not a morning person – never was and never will be.

"Good morning."

"No, it's not."

Naruto laughs, "Don't be so negative."

Sasuke sits up and gives the blond an airy look. His hair is sticking up again and he looks like he's still only half conscious.

"Not a morning person, huh?" Naruto assumes.

Sasuke lays back down, staring up at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," he says.

"Really?"

"Really… I'm okay."

"Good," Naruto says.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you asking?" Sasuke wonders.

"Because I want to know."

"But why?"

"Damn, Sasuke, what the hell am I supposed to say to that?" the blond chuckles. "I care, obviously. That's why I asked."

"Oh."

"Hey… Apart from the drugs, have you ever purposely hurt yourself?" Naruto asks.

"No."

"Be honest."

Sasuke is silent for a long time before finally deciding to speak. "After my parents died I tried to kill myself. Itachi found me in the bathroom a half-conscious, bloody mess. He took me to the hospital and they stitched up my wrists and that was that." He pulls up his sleeves, revealing two large scars.

"Tsk…" Naruto frowns, reaching forward and wrapping his fingers around Sasuke's pale, thin forearm. "Looks painful…" he says, rubbing his thumb down the scar.

"It was… but they still weren't deep enough. The doctors were frustrated. I could tell. They didn't want to save a life that wasn't valued. Itachi tried to get me help, but I wouldn't have any of it. Eventually, he just made me feel guilty. He asked my why I'd try to kill myself and why I'd leave him all alone. To be honest, I hadn't ever thought of it that way before. I wasn't thinking about him. I was only thinking about myself. I suppose, last night, I did the same thing…"

"Grief overwhelms people," Naruto says. "They can't help but forget about certain things."

"I know."

"It's not your fault."

"All right."

"Life sucks… for the most part, anyway. The good things make it all worthwhile in the end, though. Trust me."

"Really?"

"Really," Naruto insists, putting a hand on Sasuke's head and messing his hair up even more than it already is. "Things go up and things go down… So don't hurt yourself anymore. When you feel like causing yourself pain, just come to me. Whether it be physical contact or just someone to talk about things with. No matter what it is you need, come to me."

"Fine…"

"I mean it, Sasuke," Naruto says sternly. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't."

"You know… that doesn't mean much coming from the mouth of a guy who just tried to kill himself. We should put you on suicide watch."

"Don't bother. I doubt I would have even been able to do it…"

"Don't say it like that. You make it sound like suicide is something awesome. It's not… I've seen it first hand and it's fucking horrifying."

"It takes a strong person to be able to die by their own hand."

"Yeah? Well, I think it takes an even stronger person to keep living in this shitty world. Life is the slowest death."

Sasuke just sighs.

"Look… I get it. Trust me. I've seen my fair share of shit, too. We're a lot alike, me and you. I used to deny it, but I see it now."

"Oh."

"You hate yourself… don't bother denying it anymore. I can see it. Only a person who hates themselves would harm themselves on purpose. You rarely smile. I mean, you smile a lot when you're drunk, which is nice to see… But I don't think I've ever seen you genuinely smile while sober, apart from when you've been talking to Minato… I guess he has a habit of bringing out the best in people," Naruto chuckles. "I like it when you're happy. When you're happy… it's like, you aren't this arrogant asshole. I honestly don't think that's who you are. I think it's just the way you portray yourself. It's like a mask that keeps you safe, right? When you take off that mask, people get to see the real Sasuke. You're more vulnerable like that, and it's probably why you keep the mask on."

"How do you notice all these things?" Sasuke asks with a frown.

"I don't know," Naruto admits, shrugging lightly. "I just pay attention."

"Why?"

"I guess I like you."

"You like me?"

"Yeah."

"Like… how?"

"Like… as in… I might want to date you."

"Why?"

"Lots of reasons," Naruto chuckles. "I like how you challenged me over the years. I like the front you put up. You act so cold, but deep down you're like me in ways. You've been through hell and back but you're still trekking. Sure, it gets hard sometimes, but you pull through and you'll continue to do so. You're kind, though I think a lot of people would disagree it's because they don't see that part of you. You don't let most people see those parts of you because you want to protect yourself but I see the way you are with my son. He really likes you. I like you, too."

"For… For how long?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know, honestly… Sometimes I think I've always felt this way but only just began to notice it recently."

"Oh."

"It's okay, I mean… you don't need to say anything."

"I…" he trails off.

"It's okay –"

"Naruto… shut up," Sasuke cuts him off. "Let me talk."

"Okay."

"I thought you liked girls," he murmurs.

"It doesn't matter. It's never mattered," Naruto shrugs, "But even if it did, you're like a girl anyway."

"Oh," he says, sounding sour.

The blond male snickers.

"I feel the same way," Sasuke admits, sounding somewhat tart – like it is causing him physical pain to admit he cares for another person.

Naruto simply smiles.

Neither of them are going to dare say the L word this soon – but deep down, they both know it's love.

* * *

Minato arrives shortly after. Naruto and Sasuke don't notice the front door open.

"Oh, my God," Kiba laughs after sauntering into the blond's bedroom holding the child's hand. "What the hell are you two doing in bed together?"

"Being naughty," Naruto winks and Sasuke flushes. That kind of humour is hardly appropriate!

"What?" Minato asks, not understanding what they could be doing that would be considered naughty.

"Nothing, little man," Naruto says dismissively, snickering.

He has a feeling life is about to get even more interesting.

* * *

Later in the day, long after Sasuke leaves, he calls Naruto to give him an update.

"They said the trial would be private," Sasuke announces.

"Ah, the power of the Uchiha," Naruto jokes. "You guys probably have the best lawyers ever… I wouldn't be worried."

"I just…" he pauses. "Talking about it will be hard."

"I know," Naruto softly sympathizes, "but soon, it will all be over and you can move on. For real this time. He won't be able to drag you back."

"You're right."

And for the first time in a long time, Sasuke welcome a feeling of pure contentedness.


End file.
